La Sombra Del Amor
by Pau-Milk
Summary: (U.A) Seiya es un millonario, mujeriego y problemático. Miho es todo lo contrario a él. Esta tiene que trabajar día y noche para el sustento de su abuela y de su prima. Las cosas cambian cuando él termina enamorado. A pesar de ambos querer huir del amor, la sombra los perseguirá. ¡Capítulo 8!
1. Chapter 1

**"La Sombra Del Amor"**

* * *

_En la ciudad de Tokio capital de Japón. La distinguida, adinerada y prestigiosa señora De Pegaso, se encuentra en el aeropuerto esperando a su hijo el joven Seiya en compañía de su novia la señorita Saori Kido,una chica muy distinguida. Seiya había permanecido dos años y medio en Grecia con el fin de terminar sus estudios de media. _

_Por razones personales regresa a terminarlos a Tokio, junto a su novia y sus amigos. Seiya termina enamorado de Miho una linda y humilde chica sin ningún estatus social, ella es la simple ayudante de la cafetería del instituto. Desde ese suceso las cosas cambian para él en todas las áreas de su vida._

* * *

– Señora Ayaka, ¿Cree usted qué se tarde mucho ese vuelo? – Preguntó la hermosa Saori que al parecer estaba algo cansada de esperar a su novio – ¿A caso no viene en una aerolínea privada? –

– Sé me hace raro que no haya llegado – Contesto la hermosa madre preocupada – La verdad ¡Me alegra mucho su regreso! Ahora estarán juntos en el instituto –

– ¡Estoy muy feliz de su regreso, mis deseo de verlo son muchos! – Anuncio con una sonrisa muy grata – ¡Nunca entendí por que el señor Seiya lo envío a estudiar a Gracias, si acá hay buenos institutos – Dijo con mala cara

– La verdad yo tampoco entendí eso nunca, ¡Que bueno que mí Seiya decidió volver –

– Si, ya en una semana inicia nuevo semestre, así continúa de una vez y no pierde tiempo y luego de este semestre en un año nos graduamos –

– ¡Si ya quiero que mí Seiya termine! ¡Para luego hacerles su compromiso! Sé lo mucho que se aman los dos –

– ¡Tiene toda la razón! – Contesto con una gran sonrisa

* * *

– ¡Que viaje tan incomodo! ¡Pero por fin estoy en mi país! – Exclamo el joven al desmontarse del avión – Muchas cosas buenas me están esperando

_Luego de iniciar su camino con un pesado suspiro de alivio… A lo lejos logro distinguir dos figuras muy preciadas para él "Su madre y su novia" Su preciosa novia con su melena lila suelta, con un precioso vestido amarillo y unas hermosas zapatillas negras, sus ojos tenían tantas ansias de verla. Su elegante madre traía puesto un vestido azul con unos zapatos de tacón color negro. _

– ¡Madre que alegría verla nueva vez! – Exclamo feliz mientras la besaba y la abrazaba

– ¡Yo más mi hermoso hijo! – Dijo sonriente – ¡No te imaginas lo mucho que me agrada tu llegada! –

_La pareja de miro con devoción unos segundos, para luego dar un fuerte abrazo. _

– ¡Mi vida, no te imaginas cuanto te extrañe! – Dijo la novia feliz

– Yo igual Saori, no te imaginas cuanto te extrañe – Contesto con una sonrisa – ¡Me alegra tanto estar de vuelta! – Dijo para luego besarla

* * *

– En una semana volvemos a nuestra labor – Comento Miho a su prima Rión

– Si – Contesto de manera pesada

– Quiero tener algo mejor que eso, la verdad con ese dinero no nos alcanza para los medicamentos de la abuelita –

– Y lo peor de todo es tener que estudiar en la noche, ese instituto queda muy retirado de acá, además de eso es muy peligroso para las dos –

– Y tampoco la abuela se puede quedar sola, su enfermedad va muy avanzada –

– Tenemos que estar preparadas para lo que sea – Contesto Miho triste – Lo mejor será estar en contacto con nuestra tía –

– Si, y en cuanto a nuestro trabajo de ayudante… Pues tenemos que hablar con la señora Aika tal vez nos ayuda -

\- ¿Crees qué haga eso? – Preguntó con dudas –Toda la gente de ese instituto es igual, yo estoy ahí por no tener otra cosa –

– Si, pero al menos nos dejan buenas propinas los niños ricos que la verdad no sé porque nos miran como cosas raras –

– Por nuestro estado social – Dijo cabizbaja

– Pues la verdad eso no me importa, yo sólo quiero avanzar –

– ¡Eso es lo que ambas queremos Rión! – Exclamo Miho sonriendo

* * *

– ¡Vaya si que no ha cambiado nada! – Exclamo Seiya desde el parqueo – ¡Kiki! – Saludo a su chófer y amigo de muchos años

– ¡Joven Seiya que gusto verle! – Anuncio alegre

– ¡El gusto es mío! – Contesto al subirse a la limusina

_Todos se dirigieron a la mansión De Pegaso… El joven iba con la mirada perdida en el cristal tanto tiempo lejos de casa, de su novia y amigos. ¡Por fin regresaba!_

– ¡Por fin llegue a mi dulce hogar! – Exclamo Seiya feliz

– Ordene un almuerzo especial para ti – Anuncio su madre

– Y yo organice una fiesta de bienvenida para esta noche – Anuncio Saori Feliz

– ¿Una fiesta? – Preguntó aturdido

– Si cariño, Saori siempre está muy pendiente de todos nosotros – Contesto la madre feliz

– ¡Mi vida no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe! – Dijo mientras lo abrazaba

– ¡Saori estas invitada al el almuerzo!–

– ¡Gracias suegra! –

– Seiya, subiré sus maletas – Anuncio Kiki

– No tienes porque decirlo ese es tu deber – Grito Saori con cierto grado de superioridad –

–¡Saori no le hables de esa forma! – Contesto Seiya enojado

– ¡No me digas que estas de el lado de ese! –

– ¡Te dije que basta de insultos! – Grito enojado

– ¡Mejor me voy a mi casa! – Contesto al salir del parqueo de la mansión

– ¡Saori espera! – Grito tratando de detenerla – ¡Saori! ¡Estoy hablando contigo! –

– ¡Lo siento joven, no era esa la intención mía verlo pelear con su prometida! – Se disculpo Kiki – Bajando la cabeza

– ¿Qué rayos le pasa? – Preguntó sin entender – ¡No veo la razón de su enojo! ¿Dijiste mi prometida? –

– Si, eso dije – Confirmo Kiki

– No es mi prometida, apenas llegó y ya estamos peleando –

– !Me disculpa pero esa señorita es muy altanera! –

– No te preocupes por eso Kiki, ella siempre es de esa forma sólo que ahora la veo peor, no entiendo nada –

– Lo importante es que se quieren mucho –

– Bueno eso es verdad –

– ¿Qué tiene planeado para hoy?–

– La verdad nada, ni siquiera me agrada esa fiesta con los chicos – Dijo con pesadez

– Si quiere lo puedo acompañar a dar una vuelta, muchas cosas han cambiado desde que usted se fue –

– ¡Te lo agradezco Kiki! – Dijo con una sonrisa – Luego del almuerzo nos vamos, por cierto quiero otro auto ya ese paso de moda – Dijo al señalar su viejo deportivo color amarillo

– ¿Va a comprar otro deportivo? –

– No, prefiero un convertible color negro que vi cuando veníamos –  
– Pues hoy mismo lo puede comprar, luego otro de los chicos se le adelanta–

– !Si!–

_El joven Seiya luego de la discusión con su novia decide almorzar para luego comprar un auto, junto a su chófer Kiki que más que eso es su amigo de confianza. Muchas cosas pasan por su cabeza por la reacción de Saori._

\- No entiendo que le sucede a Saori, de repente se comporto de una manera extraña que no entendí porque lo hizo – Con esas palabras se recostó en su cama – Tomare un descanso luego iré almorzar con mi madre, tal vez mi padre no venga como siempre –

_El joven se quedo profundamente dormido…_

* * *

– Miho, no olvides que está tarde tenemos que ir al instituto tenemos que hablar con la señora Aika – Anuncio Rión

\- Si, no lo olvido, en cuanto termine de lavar los platos nos me voy a bañar, tú apúrate con la ropa –

-Si, si, lo peor me toca a mi–

\- Eso le elegiste tú – Contesto sarcástica

* * *

– ¿Entonces me estás diciendo qué acabas de pelearte con Seiya? – Preguntó Marin algo confusa

– Si, amiga no sé que le pasa – Contesto con algunas lagrimas

– Pero apenas acaba de llegar –

– Lo sé –

– Saori, si tú de verdad quieres estar con Seiya te recomiendo que te comportes y si vas a seguir con Ikki mejor será que sea con cuidado – Aconsejo mientras jugaba con sus dedos

– La verdad, Ikki me dijo que quiere que deje a Seiya y esté con él, pero la verdad… Yo siempre voy a preferir a Seiya lo quiero mucho y además de eso no puedo dejar de ser la señora De Pegaso – Dijo sonriendo

– No veo la razón de estar con dos – Comento mientras se paraba de su silla – Yo sólo quiero que hagas las cosas bien –

– ¡Te lo agradezco mucho! –

– Nos vemos luego – Dijo al despedirse

_Con esas palabras Marin salio de la mansión Kido. Saori no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso a las palabras de su amiga. _

– ¿Para qué voy a dejar a Ikki? Soy feliz con los dos Seiya no tiene porque enterarse de nada – Comento para si misma mientras miraba por el amplio balcón de su hermosa habitación

* * *

_La tarde transcurrió de la manera más normal. Seiya despertó de su larga siesta él jamás imagino dormir tanto tiempo…_

– ¿Qué hora es? ¡Mami debe estar molesta conmigo! – Decía el joven para si mismo mientras estrujaba sus ojos – Me voy a tomar un buen baño y luego iré con Kiki a comprar el auto y para más tarde tener que ir a la dichosa fiesta – Concluyo con muy mal gesto

* * *

– ¡Date prisa Rión! – Gritaba Miho desde la puerta de su humilde casa – Si llegamos tarde Aika sé molestara mucho –

– Ya voy, ya voy, no es para tanto Miho – Dijo sonriendo

– Adiós abuela – Se despidieron ambas

– Se cuidan mucho mis niñas – Contesto la anciana

_Ambos primas se dirigían al instituto de Athenas con el propósito de establecer acuerdos de su empleo. Las humildes chicas trabajaban muy duro para poder mantenerse ellas y su abuela enferma. _

* * *

_El joven Seiya tomaba un baño, pero se encontraba muy pensativo…_

– ¿Qué me espera? Es como empezar otra vez casi 3 años lejos de todo las cosas tal vez han cambiando mucho… No sé si mis amigos me vean igual, y la verdad sé que quiero mucho a Saori pero aun estoy pensando en la forma en que se comporto hoy con Kiki –

* * *

– Date prisa Rión, siempre tengo que estar hablando mucho contigo –

– No seas aguada Miho, solo una vuelta más en los columpios –

– Si llegamos tarde vamos a perder el trabajo y eso si que no lo quiero –

– ¡Vamos! –

– Debes dejar la costumbre, de cada vez que pasamos por la avenida querer estar jugando en el parque ¡No te entiendo! –

– ¡Me encanta el parque! –

– Ami también me gusta, pero ahora vamos de rápido –

– ¿Pero de regreso vamos a venir? –

– ¡Está bien! – Exclamo feliz

– Estamos a dos cuadras –

– ¡La que llegue primero! –

_Las dos chicas comenzaron a correr… Luego de unos minutos_

– ¡Gane Miho! –

– Solo fue suerte – Contesto respirando hondo – ¡La próxima soy yo! –

– Eso lo vamos a ver – Contesto sonriente

_Ambas llegaron a la oficina de la señora Aika. Administradora de la enorme cafetería del instituto._

– ¡Adelante chicas! – Anuncio con una sonrisa

– ¡Gracias señora! – Contesto Miho

– Pueden sentarse –

– Gracias – Contesto Rión

_La señora Aika, inicio la conversación con las chicas, con el fin de establecer nuevos acuerdos laborales, para el nuevo semestre que en tan sólo una semana iba a iniciar._

– Las dos tienen que trabajar en la mañana –

– Señora Aika, nuestra abuela está muy enferma y la verdad no ha mejorado nada, no sé puede quedar sola – Explico Rión

– Siento mucho su caso chicas – Dijo apenada – Las ayudare con el sueldo, lo dejare igual –

– ¿Y cómo será? – Preguntó Miho

– Una va venir en la mañana y la otra en la tarde – Explico Aika

– Pues Miho va a venir en la mañana – Contesto Rión

– Por mi no hay problemas de todas formas tenemos que estudiar en la tanda de la noche – Contesto con pesadez

– ¿En la noche? – Preguntó Aika Alterada

– Si, así es en la noche – Explico Rión

– Chicas pero por ustedes ser empleadas el instituto está en la obligación legal de becarlas a las dos –

– ¿De verdad? –

\- Si Rión, sólo que yo no será para este semestre – Contesto con una sonrisa – Si ustedes eligen estudiar acá las cosas les van a cambiar mucho, pues hasta sus horarios de trabajo, pero tiene que ser para el próximo tengo que hacer una solicitud ustedes deciden –

– Gracias señora Aika, la verdad lo pensaremos, por ahora yo vendré el lunes en la mañana y Rión el la tarde a trabajar – Con una linda sonrisa las primas salieron del lugar

_Felices por aun tener su empleo, era un alivio para ellas. Su abuelita está muy enferma y ellas dos son las responsable de todo los gastos, tienen una tía pero vive muy alejada de ellas y su estado económico no es nada bueno._

* * *

– ¡Mi querido Seiya! – Saludaba muy alegre Ajuna empleada de toda la vida en la mansión

– ¡Gusto en verla! – Contesto

– ¡Mucho tiempo mi niño! Le prepare un rico almuerzo y se quedo dormido –

– ¡Lo siento mucho Ajuna, llegue muy cansado, pero le prometo que más adelante vamos a compartir un rico café –

– Si, mi niño –

– Ahora la dejo que voy de salida con Kiki, debe estar desesperado – Con una abrazo muy cariñoso se despidió

_El joven iba a comprar su nuevo auto, muy perfumado y muy bien vestido, llevaba puesto un poloche blanco que le dibujaba muy bien su musculatura, un Jens azul, con un hermoso tenis blanco. Con su elegancia sport se dirigió a su destino por cosas de Seiya decidieron ir caminado _

– ¿Nos vamos Kiki? –

– Vámonos –

_Ambos se dirigieron a una elegancia agencia de autos del año._

\- A cambiado mucho la cuidad –

– Bastante –

– Prefiero caminar así conozco más –

_Luego de unos minutos llegaron a su destino_

– ¡Muy lindo el parque! – Exclamo el joven – No me fije que estaba ahí cuando pasamos en la mañana –

– Tiene como 8 meses –

_Ambos entraron a la tienda… Las chicas iniciaron su carrera como acordaron…_

– ¡Te gane Rión te lo dije! – Exclamaba Miho feliz

– Eres una tramposa – Contesto al salir corriendo – Si me atrapas te empujo en los columpios –

– ¿A dónde irá primero? – Preguntó Kiki al salir de la tienda

– No tengo ideas de cómo estrenar mi nuevo auto – Contesto sonriendo

_Miho iba a salir corriendo detrás de Rión pero al mismo momento de voltear… Su mirada tropezó de frente con otra mirada que se detuvo a mirarla unos minutos. La joven sé quedo muda, y quien la miraba a ella hizo lo mimo. Rión al no recibir respuesta a su travesura salio de los arbusto donde se oculto y se topo con la escena Kiki termino hablando solo porque el joven Seiya estaba algo entretenido mirando a Miho. _

– ¿Seiya? –

– Di, dime Kiki –

– ¿Nos vamos? –

– He, he si ya nos vamos – Contesto al momento de pestañar

– ¡Miho vámonos! – Grito Rión al tomarla del brazo

_Los gritos de Rión ayudaron a que Seiya escuchara el nombre la chica, que con tan solo mirarla llamo toda su atención por unos minutos, y él hizo lo mismo en ella. Él joven abordo su convertible negro del año con unos hermosos aros plateados y rumbo a su destino cada vez miraba por el retrovisor con la intención de ver otra vez ese lindo rostro. Miho siguió su camino y no dijo una sola palabra durante el trayecto_…

* * *

**Continuará... **

* * *

**¿Qué va a suceder ahora?**

**¿Seiya &amp; Miho tendrán el valor de hablarse?**

**¿Qué va a pasar en la fiesta de Seiya?**

**¿Y el compromiso con Saori?**

* * *

**!Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**!Muchas gracias por sus buenos comentarios! La verdad estaba un poco dudosa, pensé que esta pareja no tenía fans, pero me han cerrado la boca. Dedico con mucho amor este capítulo a mi querida amiga Eliza Cabrera, compañera de la universidad.**

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior... !Seiya &amp; Miho se ven por primera vez, ambos sintieron una tormenta de fuertes emociones! **

**La fiesta en la mansión Kido... !Vamos a leer! **

* * *

"Capítulo Dos"

* * *

– ¡Disculpe joven! Pero veo que ésta mirando mucho por el retrovisor y va algo distraído – Comento Kiki con una sonrisa – ¿Busca algo? Al parecer estoy hablando solo – Concluyo

_ El joven permanecía en silencio, pero aquel nombre se paseaba en su mente. _

– ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó eliminando el largo silencio

– Creo que la he visto varias veces, pero no sé donde – Explico – ¿Le agrada? – Pregunto algo confuso

– Me impacto mucho su mirada, eso es todo –

– No trate de engañarme hay algo más que eso, lleva varios minutos mirando por el retrovisor como si busca algo –

– La verdad me gustaría volver a ver a Miho –

– ¿Cómo sabe el nombre? –

– Lo escuche – Contesto sonriente

– Cierto,la chica que le acompañaba lo grito –

– Ahora debo ir a esa dichosa fiesta, pienso que Saori debió hablar conmigo primero –

– Creo que si –

– La verdad no sé que puede pasar conmigo y Saori, casi 3 años lejos de ella y mi regreso tan repentino la veo diferente, tengo la impresión de algo no esta igual en ella –

– ¿Va a ir a la fiesta? –

– No tengo otra opción –

– Puedo notar a simple vista que usted no quiere ir, y me atrevo a decir que su relación con Saori no va a durar mucho. –

_El joven permaneció en silencio ante las palabras de su amigo… Al parecer tenía razón con todo lo que dijo, continuaron su camino hasta la mansión Kido. Por otra parte dos chicas se encontraban en una pequeña disputa._

* * *

– ¡Dime dónde lo conociste! – Preguntaba Rión – No te quedes callada –

– ¡Ya te dije que no sé quien es él, no lo conozco es la prime vez que lo veo en toda mi vida! – Contesto sonrojada –

– No seas tan mentirosa, al parecer ambos se conocen de otra parte. Tan solo con hablar de él te sonrojas –

– Que cosas dices, no lo conozco no tengo amigos de ese tipo y lo sabes –

– ¡Es muy guapo! ¡Que auto! ¡Y como te miraba! –

– ¡Cállate Rión! –

– No mientas Miho, te gusto ese bombón y mucho –

– Mejor será que adelantes tu paso ya va a caer la noche –

– Ese no es el tema –

– No me hables de él –

– Hasta te sonrojas y luego dices que no lo conoces y tengo la certeza de que le gustas y mucho –

– ¡Ya cállate! Camina que se nos hace tarde, abuela debe estar preocupada te has pasado todo el camino hablando de un alguien que ni conocemos –

– No seas tan tonta. ¡Le gustas a ese chico tan guapo! –

– ¿Has pensado lo de la beca? – Preguntó ignorando sus palabras

– No me cambies el tema, no aun no lo he pensado, pero ni modo tenemos que entrar a ese instituto por obligación no por pasión –

– En eso tienes razón – Concluyo

_Ambas chicas continuaron su camino en silencio… El humilde sector de Pikachu donde se encontraba su pequeña vivienda casa, quedaba un poco alejado del centro de la cuidad._Era mucho sacrificio para ella tener que viajar a pies, pero su circunstancia económica no le permitía hacer otra cosa. Sus deseos de superación eran muchos_._

* * *

_En la mansión Kido se encontraban los mejores amigos de Seiya. Con mucho entusiasmo lo esperaban para darle la bienvenida. Acompañados de músicas,b__ebidas costosas, mucha comida, Hooka entre otras cosas para el libertinaje._

_La mayoría de ellos se presentaron en autos nuevos._

– ¡Estas preciosa amiga! – Elogio Marin a Saori – ¡Quiero ver la cara de Seiya! –

– ¡Estoy preciosa para él! – Contesto con orgullo – ¡No quiero que mire a nadie más! –

– Por eso debes tratar de mantenerlo siempre contento – Agrego Shunrei

– Y tú no sigas perdiendo el tiempo con Shiryu –

– No es eso que este perdiendo tiempo, es algo difícil acercarme a él –

– Saori debe terne precauciones Seiya es algo desorden cuando se trata de faldas – Aconsejo Marin

– Dudo mucho que él mire otra chica ¡Soy la más hermosa! Y ningún hombre se atreve a cambiarme por otro –

– Estas muy segura de eso Saori… Pero de todas formas no debes perderlo de vista –

– Chicas yo voy para el patio. La fiesta esta comenzando – Se despidió Shunrei

_El asombro de Shunrei al encontrarse con Ikki en las escaleras fue bastante,pero no le pregunto nada. _

– Qué extraño, se supone que los invitados están esperando a Seiya –

Ikki entro a la habitación de Saori y ni siquiera toco la puerta.

– ¿Ikki? –Se asombro Marin

– Déjame a solas con Saori – Contesto muy frío

– ¿Quién te crees tú para entrar de esa forma? –

– ¡Tenemos que hablar! –

– Yo los dejo solos – Se despidió Marin con muy mal gusto – Vas a fracasar Saori – Comento entre dientes para si misma

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Interrogo enojada

– No te hagas la brava conmigo, tú y yo hablamos una cosa y tú estas haciendo otra, y si no cumples –

– ¿Y si no cumplo qué? – Lo interrumpió

– Les contare a todos la clase de mujer que eres – Anuncio decidido – Me prometiste dejar a Seiya y no lo has hecho, desde que te enteras que él vuelve le organizas una fiesta y vas a recibirlo como si soy yo algún payaso – Concluyo molesto mientras la sujeto del brazo

– ¡Suéltame Ikki! – Suplico asustada – Las cosas no son como crees… Seiya esta muy obsesionado conmigo y temo que por yo dejarlo tan repentinamente pueda cometer una locura – Mintió entre lagrimas – Yo te quiero a ti, pero mi familia me quiere comprometer con él, no están fácil dejarlo – Concluyo para luego besarle

– No sé si creerte Saori – La interrumpió ignorando el beso

– No me rechaces que me hieres ¡Dame tiempo amor! – Rogó – Confía en mí todo va a salir bien –

– ¡Entonces tengo que soportar verte con él! – Le grito enojado

– Te estoy pidiendo tiempo para terminar la relación, no puedo hacer las cosas de esa forma –

– Te voy a dar tiempo, pero piensa bien lo que vas hacer ¡Porque Seiya ya te perdió! –

– Lo sé, ahora vete no quiero que alguien nos vea –

_Ikki abandono la habitación muy molesto, desde antes de Seiya marcharse él se entiende con Saori, en el tiempo de ausencia de Seiya ella le prometió terminar con él para hacer pública su relación y ahora le pide un tiempo…_

– No vas a jugar conmigo Saori ¡Eso te lo juro! – Comento para si mismo mientras se dirigía al patio

* * *

_Pero fue interrumpido en la inmensa sala de la mansión…_

– ¡Ikki! – Exclamo Seiya desde la puerta principal – ¡Que gusto verte! –

– ¡El gusto el mío amigo! – Saludo algo extraño – ¿Cómo has estado? –

– ¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú? – Preguntó extrañado – Tengo el presentimiento de que algo no anda bien, estas muy serio –

– No, para nada ya conoces mi pésimo carácter –

– Pues pensé que habías cambiando – Comento sonriente

– ¡Vamos todos te esperan a ti! – Invito ignorando el comentario

_Ambos se dirigieron a la fiesta, Seiya estaba algo extrañado por la forma de Ikki. Sus palabras no lo convencieron del todo. Kiki regreso en el auto a la mansión De Pegaso, su relación con los Kido era pésima Saori le caía muy mal y nunca le había visto futuro a esa relación. Para él,el joven Seiya a pesar de todos sus defecto merecía una mujer que lo ayude a cambiar una chica dulce y de buen corazón. No la víbora, altanera y arrogante de Saori, pero él solo guardaba silencio. _

_El inmenso patio de la mansión esta repleto de personas, Saori se atrevió a invitar mucha gente. Era una fiesta fina y elegante hasta con meseros, cosa que a Seiya le _molesto mucho.__

– ¡No entiendo la razón de este alboroto! – Comento para si mismo, al asomarse a la fiesta – Pensé que sólo eran mis amigos no parte de la cuidad – Concluyo

– ¡Aquí esta el esperado! – Exclamo Ikki mientras lo señalaba

– ¡Seiya! – Exclamo Shiruy – Hermano te estamos esperando – Vocifero con alegría

– ¡Hermano que gusto verte! – Contesto lleno de entusiasmo

– ¿Cómo estás? – Interrogo mientras le regalaba un abrazo

– ¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú? –

– ¡Muy bien, feliz por tu regreso! – Contesto sonriendo – Ven vamos a nuestra mesa, te estamos esperando –

_Seiya se dirigió junto a Ikki y Shiryu a la mesa que ellos le guardaron, mientras él caminaba era saludado por todos los presente. Hyoga, Shun, Eri,June, Marin y Shurei lo esperaban muy sonrientes. _

– ¡Hola Seiya! – Saludo Marin feliz – ¡Que guapo estás! –

– ¡Gusto en verte! –

– ¡El gusto es nuestro! – Intervino Shun – ¡Estamos contentos por tu regreso! –

– ¡Es una alegría! – Exclamo Shunrei

– Siéntate – Invito June

– ¡Tienes mucho de que hablarnos! – Comento Hyoga mientras le entregaba una copa de Whisky – ¡Espero que te guste es nuevo en el mercado – Concluyo con una pequeña sonrisa de corrupción

– ¡Si es bebida le gustan todas! – Anuncio Marin

_Todos rieron antes aquellas palabras._

* * *

– ¡Por fin llegamos a casa! – Exclamo Rión desde la entrada, dando un fuerte suspiro

– Abuela, ¿Dónde estás? – Interrogó Miho al no sentir a nadie – ¡Que raro! –

– Tal vez fue con alguna vecina – Contesto Rión

– Será mejor ir a buscarla, luego se resfría – Con esas palabras salio en la búsqueda

– ¡Espérame tonta! –

* * *

_La fiesta transcurría en un ambiente normal, los chicos bailaban y tomaban de manera exagerada. Seiya iba por su copa número cinco. Luego de 20 minutos Saori se hizo presente el la fiesta._

– ¡Buenas noches a todos! – Saludo con una gran sonrisa a todos los invitados – ¡Es un honor tenerlos a todos ustedes, compartiendo conmigo junto a mí futuro esposo, un momento tan especial – Anunciaba con un gran sonrisa – ¡Ven Seiya eres el invitado de honor! –

_Sus palabras causaron una inquietud entre lo invitados. ¿Su futuro esposo?, Nadie imaginaba que ella se atrevería a decir algo como eso, Seiya pensó unos minutos a_ntes de acercarse a ella pero su educación no le iba a permitir hacer lo contrario.__

_Saori gano la atención de todos los presentes, estaba más linda que todas las anteriores ocasiones, traía puesto un corto vestido blanco por encima de las rodillas, ajustado a su e_scultural__ figura, un gran escote que dejaba volando la imaginación, unos tacos muy altos negros ,un magnifico maquillaje, y unos accesorios negros. ¡Estaba bella!__

– ¡Buenas noches a todos! – Saludo Seiya – ¡Muchas gracias por recibirme de una forma tan distinguida! – Concluyo con una pequeña sonrisa

_Saori lo tomo del brazo para acompañarlo a su mesa._

– Cariño, yo ordene una mesa para los dos –

– Yo estoy sentado con los chicos, puede venir con nosotros – Invito muy tranquilo

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó molesta – ¡Soy tu novia! ¡Tu futura esposa! –

– Te pido que no comencemos hay mucha gente, y no pienso discutir contigo. Si ese es el precio pues me voy a sentar en la mesa que ordenaste – Dijo con resignación pero molesto – Acabo de llegar y ya vamos por dos peleas –

_Ella ignoro las palabras de Seiya y él continuo su camino sin fijarse que ella se quedo muy detrás…_

* * *

– Parece que Seiya y Saori están peleando – Comento June

– Saori ,es mi amiga pero hay que admitir que es muy grosera – Contesto Marin

– Cada día esta peor lo mejor será hablar con ella – Añadió Shunrei

– Saori nunca va a cambiar – Dijo Shun para luego tomar de su copa – Es una arrogante y cada día es más pesada, Seiya no es así –

– Él solo es mujeriego, le gusta tomar más de lo normal, poco aplicado para los estudios y algo torpe en otras cosas… Pero es una buena persona – Comento Hyoga con una sonrisa

– Has estado muy callado Ikki – Comento June - ¿Pasa algo? –

– No, nada no te preocupes – Mintió para luego retirarse

– ¿Qué rayos tiene Ikki? – Interrogo Shunrei – Está muy extraño, tiene toda la noche distraído

* * *

– ¡Abuela que bueno que la encontramos! – Anuncio Rión con alegría

– Solo salí por un poco de aire — Contesto la anciana

– Pero sabes que le hace mucho daño – Comento Miho

– No es nada, mejor regresemos a casa –

– Si – Contesto Miho al tomar la mano de su abuela – Es hora de cenar abue, le tenemos buenas noticias. Nos dejaron el trabajo –

– ¡Que bueno mis niñas! –

– ¡Haremos todo lo posible por su salud! – Dijo Rión

_Las tres regresaron felices a su humilde casa, a realizar su cena. Por otra parte es una hermosa mansión la felicidad carece_.

* * *

– ¡Tenemos que hablar Saori! – Le hablo Ikki al sujetarla del brazo y sacarla del patio

– No tenemos nada de qué hablar, a demás alguien puede notar – Se defendió nerviosa

– ¿Tengo cara de tonto? –

– ¡Déjame en paz! – Contesto al soltarse de su agarre –

– ¿Quieres qué le grite a todos la clase de mujer que eres?

– No es necesario, ya te dije que voy arreglar las cosas –

– ¿Arreglar las cosas, y le llamas futuro esposo? –

– ¡Dame tiempo! –

– Te voy a dar tiempo ¡Pero no vas a jugar conmigo! – Con esas palabras regreso a la fiesta, dejándola sola en la inmensa sala

– ¡Pedazo de animal! – Murmuro para si misma al verlo salir

_Las cosas cada vez eran más peligrosas para Saori, pero ella prefería continuar jugando las dos cartas e ignorar las amenazas de Ikki y los consejos de su mejor amiga Marin. _

_Seiya decidió sentarse en la dichosa mesa reservada, pues estaba colocada a la vista de todos, lo que ella prefería llamar la atención. Él pidió otra botella de Whisky al parecer algo lo tenía pensativo…_

– No puedo, eliminar ese rostro tan dulce de mis pensamientos. Quiero saber quién es ella ¿Quién es Miho? Mañana volveré al parque a ver si la encontró a otra vez – Hablaba el joven con sus pensamientos

_Pero no sólo él estaba pensando._

* * *

– ¿Quién será él? ¡Tan hermoso sus ojos! – Interrogaba Miho a sus pensamientos – ¡Aun estoy pesando en eso! Y no es normal en mí – Concluyo al entrar a su casa

* * *

– ¡Perdón cariño estaba haciendo algo! – Mintió Saori al sentarse – ¿Estoy excusada? – Interrogó mientras lo abrazaba

– No te preocupes por eso, yo casi me voy – Se limito a contestar

– ¿Cómo que te vas? –

– Si –

_La fiesta continuaba de lo más feliz, bailaban, tomaban y servían todos los brindis. _

_Dos horas más tarde. _

_Los invitados comenzaban a irse a sus casas, pues ya eran las 12:25 AM. La mayoría felicitaban a Saori por la magnifica fiesta, pero ella estaba algo preocupada, Seiya paso toda la noche molesto, tomando y pensativo. Por otra parte las amenazas de Ikki, todos la elogiaron por su belleza menos Seiya. !Los mil demonios que pésima noche!_

– ¡Nos vemos pronto Saori! – Se despedía Seiya que apenas podía hablar

– Estas muy tomado, te llevaré a tu casa –

– Kiki ya viene por mí –

– No es nada llevarte, al menos déjame ayudarte – Contesto al tomarlo de la mano, para luego besarlo

_La pareja, por fin unía sus labios después de casi tres años sin hacerlo. Fue un beso corto y poco apasionado. _

– Hasta luego – Fueron las últimas palabras de Seiya, mientras abordaba su auto

_Kiki lo miro fijamente, para luego hacer un gesto preocupado por el joven. Sus instintos de amigo no le fallaban Seiya estaba pasando por algo, pero no quería hablar de eso. _

_Luego de llegar a la mansión De Pegaso, lo llevo hasta su habitación evitando que Seiya enfrentara problemas con su padre. El señor De Pegaso era más que estricto._

* * *

_Al día siguiente… _

– ¡Levántate Seiya! – Grito su padre molesto, mientras abría las ventanas – Hueles a puro alcohol –

– Ya me voy a levantar – Contesto entre quejas

– Te voy a decir una cosa. ¡Regresaste a estar otra vez en tu libertinaje, sin mi permiso, te vas a quedar porque yo quiero. ¡Y te advierto algo! ¡Si vuelves a tener malas calificaciones te vas a volver a Grecia! – Le regaño molesto – ¡Tus notas de Grecia son fatales pero al menos allá no andas de tu cuenta! – Con esas palabras tiro la puerta

_Seiya se levanto con un pésimo dolor de cabeza, no era para otra cosa. Para completar su mal día su padre le recuerda lo mal estudiante que es, por eso regreso de Grecia._

– ¡Ay mi cabeza! – Se quejaba al verse en el espejo – ¡Y en una semana vuelvo al instituto! –

– Mi niño, perdón que entre de esa manera, ya son más de medio día –

– Tranquila Ajuna, no pasa nada –

– Al rato le traigo un caldo –

– Si que lo agradezco – Concluyo con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego darse un baño frío

* * *

_En el sector de Pikachu._

– ¿Miho hoy si vamos para el parque verdad? –

– No, tengo cosas que hacer – Contesto sin rodeos

– ¿Mañana? –

– ¡Tal vez Rión!–

– ¡Que mala eres! – Con esas palabras salio de la pequeña casa

* * *

_Al caer la tarde._

_Seiya volvió al parque pero su intento de volver a verla fue en vano. Luego de unas dos horas en el lugar regreso a su casa._

– Disculpe joven ¿Dónde andaba? – Pregunto Kiki – No lo vi salir – Concluyo

– Lamento no haberte dicho nada, fui al parque –

– ¿Fue a verla? – Interrogo guiñando un ojo

– Si, pero no la vi – Contesto sin dar vueltas

– Tengo el presentimiento de que le gusta esa chica –

_Seiya no contesto nada ante esas palabras, continúo su camino algo preocupado y pensativo. Sus sentimientos hacia Saori cada vez eran más escasos. En una semana regresaba a clases, su padre lo amenazo y para completar su desdicha no volvió a verla. Esos ojos que no logra borrar de sus pensamientos._

* * *

_Una semana después… _

– Seiya el teléfono es para usted –

– Cariño, hace dos días que no sé nada de ti, he visitado tu casa pero nunca estás –

– Lo siento Saori, la verdad disculpa he pasado esos día estudiando –

– Pues te llamo, para decirte que pases por mí mañana –

– Si, mañana volvemos a clases, no hay ningún problema –

– ¡Te espero!–

– Ahí estaré, y disculpa mis ausencias, besos dulce noche – Contesto para luego cerrar

* * *

_El joven se recostó a descansar, ya al otro día regresaba al instituto._

– ¿Te volveré a ver? – Sé preguntaba para si mismo

* * *

_En el sector de Pikachu…_

– Me voy a dormir mañana me toca madrugar – Se despido Miho – ¡Lo peor de todo es que aun pienso en él! – Comento al espejo

– Te has pasado todos estos días pensativa, ¿Y ahora hablas sola?– Le interrogo Rión, al ver la escena – !No me engañes!–

–!Cállate!– Contesto ignorando aquellas acusaciones, para luego dormir

* * *

_Al otro día…  
_

_Seiya fue a buscar a su novia, como ella le pidió ambos se dirigían al instituto. Él iba algo concentrado pero un rostro le cambio su semblante…_

– ¿Es ella? – Se pregunto, al mirar muy rápido por el cristal

_Saori iba muy entretenida con su nuevo celular, que no se dio cuenta de los cambios en la cara de su novio. Miho continúo su camino sin notar cierta mirada, ambos se dirigen al instituto de Athenas._

* * *

**Ambos se dirigen al mismo lugar.**

**¿Qué va a pasar en el primer día de clases?**

**Continuará... **

* * *

**Es muy importante para mí sus comentarios. !Gracias!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero que les guste el capítulo 3! Gracias por sus comentarios! **

* * *

_Seiya, sin dudarlo sonrío al retrovisor, volver a verla después de una larga semana, era lo que él deseaba. Ahora tenía una nueva idea de donde la iba a encontrar. Miho cruzo al otro lado de la calle y continúo su destino, no se entero de que un alguien la observaba pero ella igual deseaba volver a ver a ese alguien, que en toda una semana fue el dueño de sus pensamientos. _

_Seiya llegó al instituto acompañado de su novia Saori, la cual estaba muy feliz, por el inicio del nuevo semestre. Hasta con el uniforme buscaba llamar la atención de todos. _Su falda de color azul era por encima de las rodillas, su camisa blanca era ajustada a su cuerpo, sus zapatos negros eran muy coquetos, su mochila de marca Chanel y su largo cabello siempre estaba suelto.__

– Mí vida ¿Ya sabes cuál es tu sección? – Preguntó al tomarlo del brazo

– Si, me toca en la misma sección de Ikki – Contesto serio

– ¿En la sección de Ikki? – Preguntó nerviosa, esas palabras fueron un cubo de agua fría en su cuerpo

– Así es, con él y Shun ¿Sucede algo? –

– No, nada – Contesto seria

– ¡La pareja ideal! – Se burlo Hyoga, quien acababa de llegar – ¡Seiya, hermoso convertible! – Elogio al ver el auto

– Gracias, lo hice por cambiar mi antiguo Ferraris – Contesto sin importancia

– Veo que cambiaste el tuyo – Intervino Saori

– Si, tal vez de esa forma la suerte me cambia en el amor –

– Pero no tienes a nadie porque no miras para los lados –

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

– ¡Nada! –

_Los tres, salieron del gran parqueo el cual estaba lleno de autos de lujos. Iniciaron en busca de sus secciones. Al parecer llegaron muy temprano. Por otra parte Miho llegó a su trabajo._

* * *

– Buen día señora Aika –Saludo al chica al entrar

– Hola Miho – Contesto sonriendo – Has llegado temprano –

– Si, así es –

– Pues mucho mejor así me ayudas a organizar las funciones de los 30 empleados –

– ¿30? –

– Si, contrate 10 ayudantes más, la cantidad de alumnos es más – Explico la señora

– Entiendo –

– Llevaras este uniforme, decidí cambiarlo creo que el color rosa es mas bonito – Anuncio mostrándolo

– ¡Es hermoso! – Exclamo sonriente

– Sabía que te iba a gustar –

– ¡Muchas gracias! –

– No es nada, quiero a todos mis empleados –

– ¡Yo le tengo mucho aprecio señora! –

– ¡Ahora vamos a trabajar! –

* * *

– ¡Saori! – Saludo Marín– ¡Hola querida! – Contesto con una sonrisa

– ¡Al parecer Seiya y yo somos dos seres invisibles! – Cito Hyoga

– Eres un chismoso – Contesto Marin – ¿Quién te dijo que no te voy a saludar? Además de eso tengo que soportarte todo un semestre – Concluyo con pesadez

– ¿Te toca con Hyoga? – Preguntó Saori

– ¡Para su buena suerte si! – Contesto él sonriente

– ¿Qué le pasa a Seiya? – Interrogó Marin

– Cierto, no ha mencionado ni media palabra desde el parqueo – Contesto Hyoga

– ¿Desde el parqueo? – Preguntó Marin

– Así es – Contesto Saori – Tal vez tiene sueño es todo un flojo –

– ¡No te quedes callado! – Le dijo Marin al halarle la oreja izquierda

– ¡Ay! – Se quejo – ¡Marin, no vas a cambiar eso nunca –

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Interrogo Saori – Ellos tienen razón llevas mucho tiempo callado –

– No me pasa nada –

– Sólo es que él nene, le cuesta estar despierto temprano – Se burlo Marin

– Pues que se tome una taza de café – Comento Hyoga

– Aun restan 30 minutos para la primera hora de clases podemos pasar por la cafetería –

– Yo iré a mi salón, nos vemos en el receso –

– ¡No seas pesado cariño! –

– No quiero ir Saori –

– No inicien sus peleas – Intervino Marin

– ¡Marin, no te metas que no te importa!– Contesto Saori de mal genio

– No le hables de esa forma a Marin – Contesto Seiya molesto – ¡Nunca dejas de hablarle mal a la gente, mejor termino de irme – Con esas palabras se marcho

– ¡Seiya espera! – Grito Marin pero él ignoro sus gritos – ¡Siento mucho eso Saori! –

– Luego se le pasa – Cito Hyoga - ¡Mejor vamos por el café! –

* * *

_Seiya se dirigía a su aula con los mil demonios, Saori siempre Saori tenía que causarle una vergüenza con la gente. No tenía planes de cambiar y él no estaba para peleas estúpidas. Ese rostro dibujado en sus pensamientos era lo que más lo preocupaba y para completar su día cuando la vuelve a ver tenía que ir acompañado de Saori. _

– ¡Al menos remodelaron la cafería! – Comento Marin

– ¡Es lo menos que puede hacer, para eso pagamos mucho dinero! –

– ¡Espero que las meseras sean hermosas! – Exclamo Hyoga

– Nunca dejaras de ser un mujeriego – Le contesto Marin

_Los tres tomaron asientos. _

– Miho ve a tiende esa mesa – Ordeno Aika – Hazlo con cuidado se trata de Kido –

_La chica se dirigió a la mesa, con todos los deseos de no ir. ¡La pesada de Kido! La inconformista con todos los servicios. _

– Permiso, ¿Puedo tomar su orden? Por favor –

– Puedes tomarme a mí si quieres – Contesto Hyoga

– ¡Ya basta! – Intervino Saori

– Queremos 3 cafés – Contesto Marin

– ¿Solo eso? –

– Si, sólo eso – Contesto Saori

– En 5 minutos – Con esas palabras se marcho

– Me atrevo a realizar una apuesta con Shiryu, cual de los dos se estrena a la mesera primero – Anuncio con una sonrisa

– ¿Esa porquería? – Preguntó Saori – ¡Con tantas chicas que mueren por tu mirada! No me hagas reír – Concluyo con pésimo gesto

– Eso sólo una apuesta –

– No sé que gracia tiene hacer algo como eso, las meseras del lugar son chicas honradas que quieren luchar por su futuro – Agrego Marin

– ¡Por favor! No seas cursis ¿Qué te importa a ti la vida de esas? –

– No sé porque eres así, Saori ¡Me imagino que no te gustaría que jueguen contigo! –

– Ustedes viven de discordia en discordia, yo solo bromeo –

– Te conozco Hyoga, ami no me engañas – Contesto Marin

– Eres muy solidaria Marin, creo que debes aspirar a un cargo público te aseguro que ganas – Se burlo Hyoga

– ¡Payaso! – Contesto para luego irse

– ¿A dónde vas? –

– Me voy a mi salón estar con este individuo es molestoso –

_Al mismo momento de levantase de mal gusto venía llegando Miho con los café._

– Está es su propina señorita – Entrego un billete y se marcho

_Miho agradeció el gesto de Marin coloco las tazas en la mesa y regreso a su lugar. _

– ¿Qué le pasa a Marin? – Interrogo Hyoga

– Está algo extraña – Contesto

– Tenemos que darnos prisas –

– Si debemos regresar –

_Pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon a sus clases. Seiya, se encontraba en su salón, más pensativo de lo normal su situación con Saori lo tenía en el límite ¿Cuándo cambio tanto? Ella siempre fue altanera pero estaba más altanera y arrogante que nunca._

* * *

– ¡Vaya qué sorpresa! – Exclamo Ikki

– Hola amigo – Contesto sin ánimos

– No sabía que somos compañeros de salón –

– Pues ya lo sabes –

– Y yo también – Anuncio Shun con una sonrisa

– ¿Te sucede algo? – Interrogó Ikki

– Si me sucede algo, pero no quiero hablar del tema –

– ¡Tranquilo hermano! – Comento Shun para darle ánimos

– ¿Es con Saori? – Preguntó Ikki

– Ya te dije que no quiero hablar de eso – Contesto de mala forma – ¡Me alegra mucho saber que Shun es un compañero de clases –

_Ikki se marcho a su lugar la mala respuesta de Seiya lo molesto mucho, la presencia de él no le agradaba en nada. Su paciencia era poca, quería a Saori y no tenía en plan renunciar a ella. _

– Me cambiaron de sección por un pequeño problema el semestre pasado –

– ¿Con quién? –

– Con una chica –

– ¿Y tienes novia? –

– No, pero me gusta alguien –

– ¿Y ella lo sabe? – Interrogó sonriente

– No – Contesto serio – Me niego hacerlo, no creo que yo le guste en lo más mínimo –

– Habla con ella, nada vas a perder si lo haces – Contesto brindándole ánimos

– ¿Te vas a comprometer con Saori? – Preguntó dudoso

– No sé, estoy muy decepcionado de ella –

– ¡Ya lo he notado! –

– ¿Enserio? –

– Hace muchos años que somos amigos te conozco Seiya, sé que ya no quieres estar con ella – Explico Serio – Pero igual sé que la amabas mucho, es lógico que estés así ella se está ganado eso. ¡Cuenta conmigo Seiya!–

– ¡Gracias hermano! –

_El salón de clases estaba repleto de estudiantes, muchas chicas hermosas y varias de ellas observaban el nuevo alumno. Saori estaba en el salón del lado muy segura del amor de Seiya sin tener ideas de su desencanto sobre ella._

_El maestro de la primera hora de clases llegó. Luego de presentarse y establecer sus reglas inicio una presentación para los nuevos alumnos. _

– Quiero que el joven de la esquina haga una presentación – Pidió a Seiya – Todos queremos saber quien es él –

_El joven procedió a la petición. _

– Buen día a todos, Mí nombre es Seiya De Pegaso, tengo 18 años, resido en el centro de la cuidad calle #3 mansión 0625. ¡Es un placer compartir con todos ustedes! – Pronuncio con una sonrisa algo sonrojado

– ¿Él es De Pegado? – Pregunto en voz bajo una chica del salón

– Si, ese el novio de Saori Kido – Contesto la amiga

– ¡Vaya que guapo! –

– ¡Silencio! – Exclamo el maestro – Puede volver a su asiento – Ordeno a Seiya

_Seiya por ser un despistado, no logro notar todas las miradas que tenía sobre él. Por otra parte Miho continuaba su trabajo pero recordó algo._

* * *

– ¿Quién es él? – Sé preguntaba – ¡Será que lo volveré a ver! Ya hace una semana de eso y cuando menos lo espero vuelvo a pensar en él, es absurdo pienso en alguien que no conozco y no sé si lo vuelva a ver ¡Ilusa! – Concluyo con pesadez

* * *

_La mañana iba avanzando los alumnos deseaban el receso._

– ¿En qué salón está Seiya? – Pregunto Shurei a Saori

– En el del lado ¿No lo has visto? –

– No, ¿Porqué no pediste que este junto a ti? –

– No había cupo disponible –

– No te confíes –

– ¡Seiya es incapaz de cambiarme por otra, nadie ocupa mi lugar! – Contesto llena de orgullo

– De todas formas debes tener mucho cuidado –

– ¿Y tú sabes dónde está Shiryu? –

– Si, en el mismo salón de Marin –

– Espero que está vez tengas suerte, no sé porque todas mis amigas están solteras ¿Será por feas? –

_Ante esas palabras Shurei se molesto un poco y de mal gusto regreso a su asiento. Unos minutos después inicio la materia siguiente_.

_Mientras tanto dos chicos guapos se encontraban realizando una apuesta._

* * *

– Pero ¿Cuál de las meseras? – Preguntó Shiryu

– La de cabello azul oscuro –

– Si –

– Apostemos algo quien se la estrene primero gana –

– Hecho –

_Hyoga y Shiryu realizaron una apuesta, se trataba de Miho cual de los dos se la estrene primero ganaba. Algunas de las humildes meseras de ese prestigioso instituto caían rendidas ante los engaños de los chicos ricos_.

* * *

– ¡Ay primer día de clases y ya tengo más de 5 tareas! – Se quejaba Seiya de mal gusto

– Deja de quejarte falta poco para receso – Le contesto Shun con una sonrisa

– Ya me quiero ir a mí casa –

– ¡Ya ves! Sonó el timbre –

– ¡Es justo! – Pronunció al levantarse

* * *

– _Bien, chicas quiero que traten de llevarse lo mejor posible con cada uno de los clientes, no olviden el valor de su trabajo. No quiero tener que despedir a ninguna _

_Traten de no chocar con nadie, no olviden que el dinero es la fuerza del mundo. ¿Entendido? ¡A trabajar! – Esas fueron las palabras de Aika a sus 30 empleadas_

* * *

– ¿Dónde se ha metido Seiya? – Preguntaba Saori molesta desde la puerta de su salón – ¡Estúpido! – Concluyo para luego irse a buscarlo

– ¡Saori espérame! – Grito Shurei

– ¿No ves que estoy buscando a mí prometido? – Le contesto de mal gusto

– ¡Lo siento! – Contesto triste

– Ve a buscar a Shiryu antes de que otra se adelante por ti –

– No pienso buscarlo, no tengo porque hacerlo – Le contesto de mal genio dejándola sola

* * *

– ¡Marin, que bueno que te encuentro! – Exclamo Shurei con una sonrisa

– ¡Gusto en verte! – Respondió con un abrazo

– El gusto es mió –

– Algo te sucede, no me engañas ¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó mientras le indicaba que se sentara en la banca

_Las buenas amigas iniciaron una conversación de mujer a mujer. Shunrei estaba preocupada por algo y al parecer por fin iba a desahogarse con alguien. Por otra parte _Saori buscaba a Seiya pero alguien la encontró a ella. __

* * *

– ¿Ya sabes lo qué vas hacer? – Preguntó Ikki de mal gusto tomándola del brazo

– ¡Animal, me lastimas! – Grito asustada tratando de soltarse

– ¡No te hagas la boba conmigo! –

– Te pedí tiempo sólo eso –

– ¡Te daré tiempo pero te recuerdo que no vas a jugar conmigo! – Contesto al soltarla

– Ikki por favor te ruego que me des algo de tiempo – Le rogó

– Te estoy dando el tiempo necesario para que termines con él –

– ¡Ven! – Invito tomándolo del brazo

_La situación de Saori cada día era más peligrosa, pero a ella eso no le importaba aprovechaba cada ausencia de Seiya para esta con Ikki. Se dirigieron a unos de los lugares más solitarios del instituto donde acostumbraban a pasar momentos juntos desde hace varios años._

* * *

_Por otra parte Seiya no había notada su ausencia, se encontraba muy entretenido con Shun jugando futbol. La cafetería estaba llena de alumnos las 30 meseras se encontraban muy apuradas con su montón de trabajos. _

– ¡Esa de allá es la chica! – Indico Hyoga a Miho con su dedo derecho

– ¡Entre tantas eliges a una! – Contesto Shiryu con ironía

– Vamos a cambiar la apuesta –

– ¿De qué se trata? –

– ¡No haremos nada yo me la estreno y punto! – Contesto molesto

– Lo mejor a mí no me interesa hacerle daño a ninguna chica. ¡Por cierto ya me gusta una y mucho! –

– ¿Quién es? –

– Ese no es tu problema –

– Permiso, ¿Desean ordenar? – Preguntó una de las meseras

– ¡Te deseo a ti muñeca! – Contesto Hyoga

_La chica permaneció en silencio ante esa petición. Rubio de ojos azules, con una hermosa sonrisa, adinerado, con un envidiable cuerpo. Simplemente un sueño más que _no se iba hacerse realidad. __

– Yo deseo el menú 3 – Contesto Shuryu

– ¿Solo eso? –

– Si – Contesto con una sonrisa

– Permiso –

– ¡Espera linda! –

_La mesera volvió a mirar a Hyoga _

– ¿Me regalas tu número? –

– ¡Le voy agradecer que me dejes en paz! – Le contesto de mal gusto

– ¿Quién te crees para hablarme de eso forma? –

– Piensas que las cosas nadie la sabe Hyoga, eres un postal repetido con las mujeres – Le respondió al lanzarle una mirada matadora

– ¿Ves lo qué te digo? – Contesto Shiruy con una carcajada – ¡Hasta sabe tu nombre! – Continúo sin dejar de reír – ¡Eso te pasa por mujeriego! –

– ¡Ya cállate! – Respondió molesto – Ella se lo pierde – Concluyo sonriendo

– ¡No tienes vergüenza! ¿Piensas decirle eso a todas las meseras? –

– Si es necesario lo haré –

– ¡Postal repetido! – Dijo con una sonrisa

_Hyoga era un simple sinvergüenza, pasaba el tiempo enamorando todas las que podía, pero su fama se extendía cada vez más. El receso continuaba avanzando._

* * *

– ¡Vamos a la cafetería! – Invito Shun

– Si, un refresco no me va a caer mal – Contesto agitado

– ¡Creo que es suficiente Futbol por hoy! –

– Date prisa ya falta poco para la próxima hora de clases

* * *

– ¿Entonces me dices qué te gusta Shiryu? – Preguntaba Marin

– Así es, me siento mal – Contesto Shunrei

– No es malo querer además no sabes lo que él siente por ti –

– No creo que sienta algo –

– El tiempo dirá – Contesto al abrazarla

* * *

_Luego de unos minutos… La mesera le entrego el pedido a Shiryu, Hyoga al parecer no entendió en mensaje anterior y procedió a guiñarle un ojo a la chica pero ella lo ignoro. Seiya y Shun se dirigieron a la cafetería, tenían bastante sed. _

– ¡Deja de molestarla Hyoga! –

– ¡No te metas Shiryu! –

– ¡Ojala te de una buena bofetada! – Contesto sonriendo

– Estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos – Contesto con una carcajada

– ¡Si postal repetido! –

– ¡No te burles! – Reclamo con una sonrisa

–¡Vámonos! –

* * *

_Seiya y Shun llegaron a la cafetería muy agotados, se colocaron en una de las meses, ya el lugar estaba algo vacío. El tiempo que restaba era poco, la mayoría de los alumnos habían regresado a sus salones. Miho atiende a esos dos que han llegado ordeno Aika. _

– Creo que llegamos tarde, no queda nada delicioso – Comento Shun

– ¡Es una pésima noticia yo me muero de hambre! – Contesto Seiya con cara de quiero morir

_Seiya estaba sentado despalda, Miho siguió la orden y fue a cumplir con su deber. _

– ¡Desean ordenar! – Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

– Si, señorita por lo pronto queremos algo de tomar – Contesto Shun

– ¿Y el otro joven? –

– Yo, sólo quiero – Iba a pedir algo pero al volver a verla – ¿Eres tú? – Dijo sonriendo

_Miho no tenía palabras, nunca imaginó volverlo a ver y menos en su trabajo. Shun observaba la escena sin entender que estaba sucediendo. _

– ¿Ustedes se conocen? –

– Con permiso – Contesto la chica

– ¡Espera! – Intervino Seiya la levantarse de la silla – ¡Miho espera! –

– ¿Sabe mí nombre? – Dijo confundida

– ¿Sucede algo? – Volvió a preguntar Shun pero una vez más fue ignorado

– ¡Meda gusto volver a verte! – Le dijo con una linda sonrisa

_Miho permanecía frente a él sin decir nada, él por su parte trataba de no dejarla ir. Su oportunidad de saber más sobre ella no pensaba dejar pasar ese momento. _

– ¿Tu nombre es Miho? - Pregunto de manera torpe tratando de que ella le contestara

– Si, ese es mí nombre – Contesto perdida en su mirada, él la sostenía de su muñeca derecha

– ¡Mucho gusto! Mí nombre es Seiya De Pegaso – Pronunció quien apenas podía hablar

– Un placer – Contesto nerviosa

_Pasaron unos minutos y ambos continuaban perdidos en sus miradas, ninguno tenía palabras para continuar la torpe conversación iniciada. Él no soltaba su agarre ella sentía deseos de irse pero sus fuerzas no le daban para tanto. Shun permanecía mirando sin comprender nada. _

– ¡Con su permiso! Debo seguir trabajando –

– Si – Contesto sin dejar de observarla

– Seiya ¿La conoces? – Preguntó Shun pero no recibió respuesta – ¿ Seiya qué si la conoces? – Le grito un poco fuerte

– Sólo la vi hace una semana –

–Puedo presumir que te gusta esa chica – Dijo con una sonrisa

– ¿Acaso lo estoy negando? –

– No dije nada – Contesto irónico

_Miho fue por el pedido sonreía sola sentía que caminaba entre las nubes, volver a ver esa mirada tan tierna, su sonrisa tan elegante. Él continuaba sentado junto a su amigo sin mencionar una sola palabra, simplemente sonreía sólo, Shun se limito a mirarlo. _

– Acá está su pedido – Contesto mientras colocaba un jugo de naranjas en la mesa

– ¿Seiya ordenaste algo? –

– Lo olvide –

– Si gusta puede ordenar –

– Un jugo –

– ¿No qué te morías de hambre? –Interrogó Shun abriendo los ojos como platos

_Seiya sé quedo callado, sólo quería hablar con ella para su buena suerte a sabía donde buscarla. Por otra parte dos amantes se devoraban a besos entre unos arbustos solitarios._

* * *

– ¡Ya nos tenemos que ir! – Cito Saori tratando de alejarse de Ikki arreglando su camisa

– Un momento más mi vida! – Hablaba embriagado de placer, mientras mordía los labios de la chica

– ¡Vámonos! Ya es hora de clases, yo me iré por el otro pasillo tú espera 5 minutos y luego te vas por aquella puerta – Explico para volver a besarlo con pasión y luego irse, no sin antes observar no ser vista

* * *

_Miho regreso con el pedido, luego de unos 5 minutos Shun y Seiya decidieron irse a su salón. El joven se despidió de la chica guiñando un ojo y le regalo una linda sonrisa. Ella se quedó confundida ante todas esas acciones. Él por su parte sonreía sólo. _

_Saori regreso a su salón como si nada paso, Seiya jamás recordó su existencia. La hora anhelada llego, todos se fueron a sus mansiones. Miho regreso a su humilde hogar_

* * *

_En el despreciado sector de Pikachu, pero no se podía quejar sus propinas fueron muy buenas con ese dinero iba a comprar los medicamentos del día para su abuelita. _

– ¿Qué lo volviste a ver? – Interrogo Rión mientra sentaba a Miho en una silla – ¡Ahora me cuentas todo! – Ordeno con una sonrisa – ¿Qué sabe tu nombre? –

– ¡Ya te dije lo que paso, si me llevo de ti, se me va la tarde hablando de lo mismo! –

– ¡Es todo un galán! – Exclamaba la chica mientras daba algunos saltos – ¡No lo dejes ir! –

– Rión, apúrate debes ir a trabajar – Comento ignorando aquellas palabras

– ¡Si, ya me voy, ya me voy! Si lo veo lo saludo de tu parte – Se burlo pero no sin antes correr para que Miho no la mate

– ¡Seiya! – Suspiro mientras se levantaba de su silla

* * *

– ¡Me agrada saber que la ha vuelto a ver! – Comento Kiki – ¿Eso deseaba verdad? –

– Si, eso quería volver a ver – Contesto feliz

– ¿Qué va hacer ahora? –

– Tratar de tenerla cerca –

– ¡Cuente conmigo! – Ofreció muy dispuesto – ¡Ahora lo dejo para que almuerce! Mientras tanto iré a realizar algunas cosas –

– ¡Gracias! – Contesto algo atragantado su apetito era inmenso – Está noche vamos por unas copas – Concluyo guiñando su ojo

* * *

_Seiya tomo una siesta, luego de levantarse realizo sus tareas. Miho pasó toda la tarde cuidando de su abuela ese era su deber. La noche se hizo presente, Seiya como había planeado se fue a tomar unas copas con Kiki copa que termino en una botella de Whiskys. Miho se fue a su escuela ya que estudiaba por las noches en el humilde instituto de Shenlon. _

_Una simple botella no realizaba ningún efecto en Seiya, él estaba acostumbrado a tomar y aparte de eso Kiki lo ayudo un poco y no permitió que la tomara completa para evitarle problemas con su padre. La noche era lluviosa y fría al parecer una tormenta repentina acompañó la noche. _

_Seiya y Kiki se dirigieron a la mansión, las calles estaban llenas de agua, oscuras y hasta tenebrosas. Ambos iban hablando de sus cosas masculinas, mientras por la acera de la avenida principal iba transitando una joven empapada de agua, con mucho fría y algo de fiebre le empezaba a subir. _

– ¡Detente Kiki! – Pidió Seiya, mientras se quitaba su abrigo

– ¿Pasa algo? – Interrogo confundido

– ¡Es ella ya vuelvo! – Contesto al abrir la puerta

– Se va a enamorar – Comento al verlo bajar

– ¡Miho! ¿Qué haces a estas horas y con toda esta lluvia por estos lados? – Preguntó preocupado mientras la abrigaba

– Seiya, yo voy a mí casa – Contesto sorprendida

– Te puedes enfermar, ven yo te llevaré – Se ofreció muy amable

– Gracias – Contesto confundida – ¡Acepto porque no tengo otra manera de llegar rápido! – Al pronunciar esas palabras sintió que era elevada por unos fuertes brazos

– Te siento mucha fiebre – Cito mientras se dirigía a su convertible con ella entre sus brazos, no le importo su costoso abrigo – Creo que debemos ir al hospital – Comento al subirla al convertible

_Kiki estaba sorprendido ante la acción del joven, la coloco en el asiento trasero y se sentó junto a ella, la tomo entre sus brazos y le pidió a Kiki que apagara los aires. Ella permanecía en silencio y él pensaba en si llevarla a su casa o al hospital. Kiki permanecía sin conducir esperando una respuesta. _

– Está ardiendo en fiebre – Dijo preocupado – ¡Vamos al hospital! –

– No es necesario – Contesto ella – Con algún jarabe me voy a mejorar, me he mojado mucho es por eso –

– ¡Vamos a la farmacia! – Ordeno a Kiki

_Miho quería salir de sus brazos, pero estaba tan caliente entre ellos que por un momento olvido todo. Él la observaba con ternura y sonreía como un tonto. Kiki miraba la escena por el retrovisor sin decir nada al respecto. _

– No es necesario Seiya –

– Si es necesario, te puedes enfermar, déjame ayudarte – Respondió y le regalo una sonrisa

_Ella no respondió nada, no sabia si era un sueño o una realidad. Él aprovechaba el momento para abrazarla y acercarse más a ella. _

* * *

**¿Qué va a pasar ahora?**

**Cada vez están más cercas... **

**!Ay Saori, Lo perdiste!**

**xD Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**!Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios!. Pido disculpas por la enorme tardanza. Espero que les guste el capiítulo dedicado a todos los seguidores.**

* * *

**Cada capítulo hago más esfuerzos por mejorar. Tengo un chico siguiendo está historia. !Gracias!**

* * *

_La noche estaba cada vez más oscura, la lluvia no cesaba, los vientos y los truenos eran muy fuertes. Marin estaba atrapada en la mansión Kido, por costumbre visitaba a su amiga, pero la lluvia no le permitía regresar a su mansión._

– No sé qué le sucede a mi novio – Dijo Saori – Hoy no vino a visitarme – Continuo molesta

– Debes hablar con él – Contesto Marín

– Son muchas las cosas que tenemos pendientes. ¡No logro entenderlo! – Hablo levantando sus hombros

\- ¿Si con Ikki? -

– Pues… - Dudo un momento su respuesta – Si, estoy con él, pues el está obsesionado conmigo y temo por Seiya – Mintió mostrando preocupación +

– ¿Has pensado en qué Seiya sabe la verdad? –

– No, él no le ha comentado nada – Afirmo

– Creo que debes andar con más cuidado, Seiya es muy astuto y si estás como me dices es posible que lo pierdas –

– ¿Perderlo? ¡Eso nunca! –

– Saori, creo que estás pensando las cosas mal… Seiya anda algo extraño desde que regreso, tal vez su relación necesite un tiempo. Trata de estar más cerca de él, quizás eso avive el fuego de su pasión –

– Tal vez un fin de semanas juntos – Dijo sonriente

– ¡Excelente idea! –

– ¡Gracias Marín! –

– Por tus suegros no debes andar preocupada. ¡Eres su preferida! Si por ellos fuese está noche te casarías con Seiya –

– Eso no lo dudo la señora Ayaka siempre me lo recuerda –

– Tienes suerte –

– Lo sé –

–Pues… Ya me tengo que ir, la lluvia me atrapo y no ando en mi auto –

– Por eso no te preocupes, ya le digo a uno de los chóferes que te lleven –

– ¡Gracias amiga! – Contesto sonriente – ¿Por qué dejaste tu cena? ¡Está muy rica!

– No quiero aumentar mi peso – Contesto arrogante

– ¿No has dejado eso? – Preguntó moviendo su cabeza – No logro entenderte, Saori ¿Qué es lo que quiere? –

– ¡Permanecer como un diosa! – Se admiro al tiempo de verse en uno de sus espejos – Ni anormal que fuese para comer como una salvaje – Concluyo arrugando su frente

– No veo la necesidad de eso – Hablo Marín al tiempo de levantarse de la silla – Es hora de irme –

– Vamos-… ordenaré que te lleven –

\- Si -

_La lluvia parecía ser una tormenta repentina cada segundo era más fuerte. _

– ¡Gracias amiga! –

– ¡De nada Marin! –

– Nos veremos mañana –

– Descansa – Concluyo al tiempo de darle un abrazo

_Su amistad era como el mar… Nadie le veía su final pero si su principio. Marín se dirigió a su mansión pensando en las situaciones de su mejor amiga a pesar de todo entendía que ella estaba mal en muchas cosas._

* * *

_Seiya y Miho continúan su destino, ella estaba sonrojada por la presente situación, él por su parte sentía una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, tenía mil cosas por preguntarle pero el hecho de tenerla cerca lo confundía mucho. _

– **¡Que me sucede! – Pensaba él – Al tenerla cerca siento que mi corazón estalla – Su respiración era agitada y sus pupilas dilatadas. **

– **Creo que fue un error venir, no conozco este chico para estar así con él – Pensaba ella – Mejor será que me separe de su agarre – Sus mejillas le ardían, sentía una descarga de emociones en todo su cuerpo. **

– Lo siento mucho – Dijo al tiempo de salir de sus fuertes brazos

– Discúlpame a mí, no pasa nada – Contesto sin mirarla

– Creo que… he, he será mejor que regrese a mi casa –

– Tranquila… Tienes mucha fiebre y no creo prudente que regreses sola, ya casi llegamos a la farmacia –

– No tienes porque tomar una molestia como esa –

– No me molesta – Contesto al mirarla a los ojos y regalarle una hermosa sonrisa –

_Seiya continuaba nervioso él estaba acostumbrado a estar con chicas pero con ella las cosas eran diferentes, sentía su pecho estallar era extraño pero era su realidad. A penas la había visto varias veces, ella, era una chica común y corriente con nada parecido a las de su clase social. Vestía sin marcas y prestigios, su pelo negro azulado nunca lo traía suelto. ¿Qué tenía ella? Era delgada y muy tímida por lo que él observaba tampoco tenía dinero. Pero los segundos junto a ella eran deleitantes. _

_Tenerla junto a él lo trasportaba a un universo en donde el deseo de besarla y tomarla entre sus brazos era una necesidad. ¿Qué le sucedía? Su respiración cada vez era más agitada. Él sacudía su cabeza tratando de eliminar ese tipo de pensamientos. Hasta llego a creer que fue un error sentarse junto a ella. _

– Llegamos – Anuncio Kiki al tiempo del voltear a verlos

– La lluvia continúa muy fuerte – Continuo Seiya – Yo iré – Dijo al tiempo de abrir la puerta

_Miho, se sentía avergonzada ella entendía que estaba molestándolo. Su cabeza estaba hecha un mar de confusiones ¿Qué tenía ella de especial? Desde su punto de vista ¡Nada! Solo una simple chica que trabajaba en las mañanas para poder subsistir llevando junto a su prima la carga de una enfermedad. Tener que cuidar de su abuela todas las tardes y estudiar por las noches para poder ser alguien mejor en su vida. _

_Ése chico apareció de la nada y se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza para ella. No quería a ninguno en su cabeza controlando sus emociones ¿Pero él? Con tan solo mirarla casaba mil cambios en su corazón, se perdía en un mundo de fantasías con el hecho de ver sus hermosos ojos marrones ¿Para qué pienso en eso? Sé preguntaba una y otra ves. _

– Aquí está – Dijo Seiya enseñando el jarabe – Debes tomarlo de inmediato, la fiebre puede seguir aumentado –

_Kiki observaba todo lo que sucedía sin mencionar nada. ¡Seiya se estaba interesando en esa chica sin medir las cosas! ¿Qué iba a suceder con su relación con Saori? Él ya sabía que Seiya había dejado de querer a Saori, pero no se daba cuenta de eso, pero peor aun ¿Sus padres iban a estar de acuerdo con algo como eso? Miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, seiya se estaba metiendo en un problema. _

– Gracias Seiya – Dijo al tomar el jarabe en sus manos – Espero que no tenga mal sabor – Continuo con cara de susto – ¡Soy pésima para tomar medicamentos! –

– No seas miedosa, Miho – Contesto Seiya sonriendo ante sus palabras – El jugo de manzana es para ti –

– Te has molestado mucho, Seiya –

– Eso no importa – Dijo, al tiempo de tocar su cuello tratando de saber su temperatura – Espero que mejores pronto, ahora te llevaré a tu casa –

– Vivo en Pikachu – Se limito a contestar

– ¡Vamos a su casa Kiki! – Ordeno

– ¿Cuál es la dirección exacta? –

– Calle #1 casa #17 cerca de la playa –

_Eso deseaba, Seiya, saber la dirección de su casa. _

– Gracias – Contesto Kiki

– De nada – Dijo  
– Tienes qué cuidarte – Dijo Seiya – No te vuelvas a mojar –

– No lo haré. Lo hice por la razón de querer regresar a mi casa, mi prima y mi abuela deben estar preocupadas –

– ¿Solo vives con ellas? –

\- Si -

– Llegamos – Interrumpió Kiki

– ¡Muchas gracias! – Dijo al memento que iba abrir la puerta, pero Seiya lo hizo por ella.

– ¡Que pases buenas noches! –

– ¡Gracias, Seiya, igual tú! – Contesto mirando el suelo

– Nos vemos mañana – Dijo con una sonrisa

– Tu abrigo – Continuo al tiempo de quítaselo

– Te puedes quedar con el – Continuo al darle un abrazo

– Gracias – Pronuncio entre susurros

Ella, entró a su humilde casa y él desde la ventana de su convertible la observaba muy sonriente. Cada segundo junto a ella lo elevaba muy alto sin medir las consecuencias de sus acciones.

\- ¿Seiya? -

– Si, claro nos vamos –

* * *

– Miho, estaba preocupada, abuela se quedo dormida hace pocos minutos… ¿Pasó algo? – Habló Rión – ¡Miho estoy hablando contigo, además me vas a decir qué hacías con ese chico a estas horas! –

– ¿Puedes calmarte? Él me trajo por la lluvia, me encontró en la avenida principal –

– ¿Qué? Sabía que le gustas y mucho ¿Ese abrigo que traes es de él? –

– Si, tengo algo de fiebre me compro un jarabe para que no me enferme – Dijo sonrojada

– ¡Vaya que galán! – Continuo sonriente – Nunca imagine que él era tan atento –

– Eso no es nada del otro mundo –

– No me trates de engañar ¡Te gusta! –

– ¡Mentira!– Grito enojada

– Baja la voz vas a despertar todos los vecinos y si abuela se entera las razones de llegar tan tarde sé va a molestar –

– ¿Quieres jugo de manzanas? – Preguntó ignorando sus palabras

– ¿Lo compro él? –

\- Si -

– Y luego dices que no le gustas –

– ¡Cállate Rión! –

– ¿Porqué te sonrojas? No me mientas te gusta,le gustas –

_Miho, no contesto nada ante esas palabras. Tal vez era muy pronto para determinar algo como eso pero el comportamiento de Seiya la confundía mucho. El hecho de tenerlo cerca la llenaba de emociones, sentía una descarga en todo su cuerpo, su pecho acelerado a todo pulso, le costaba pronunciar sus palabras y desde que lo vio por primera vez le costaba concentrarse en sus labores. Esos ojos tan lindos no podía eliminarlos de sus pensamientos. _

– ¿Qué tal tu día de trabajo? – Preguntó al no recibir respuestas

– Pues, bien algo complicado ¿Y tú? –

– Recibí algunas propinas. La vecina me comento que puede cuidar de la abuela en la mañana tal vez así podemos tener ambos turnos –

– Es buena idea sus medicamentos cada día son más costosos no podemos sustentarlo – Dijo, al tiempo de sentarse en el comedor

– Si, Miho, estamos apretadas tenemos que pagar la renta y otros servicios más –

– ¿Quieres jugo? –

– Si, ahora te prepararé un pan ¿Quieres? –

– Pues claro aun no he cenado ¿Qué cenaron ustedes? –

– ¡Pan! Quería otra cosa pero mis propinas no me dan para mucho. Deje el dinero para comprar medicinas en la mañana –

– ¡Necesitamos hacer otra cosa aparte de la cafetería! – Pronuncio preocupada – Temo mucho por la salud de nuestra abuela –

– Es todo lo que tenemos. Ella es como nuestra madre siempre con nosotras – Dijo al tiempo de entregarle un pan a Miho y sentarse junto a ella – ¡Que torpe soy olvide los vasos! – Continuo al levantarse a buscarlos

\- Mmm ... ¡delicioso! -

– Obvio hermana yo misma lo prepare – Se elogio feliz – ¡No dejes de tomar ese jarabe otra enferma en la casa no nos favorece! –

– Descuida, lo haré –

– Eso espero –

_Las humildes chicas compartían una pequeña cena. No les importaba el precio estaban felices de que sus estómagos se sustentaran. Esa es la vida de dos jóvenes con el deseo de superarse y ser mejores_.

– Rico el jugo ¿Verdad? –

\- ¡Delicioso! -

– ¡Que pases buenas noches! – Dijo al tiempo de levantarse de la silla

– ¿Tan pronto? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, no seas mala, Miho –

– Lo siento yo tengo que madrugar, mañana vamos a ver las posibilidades de que abuela esté al cuidado de la vecina –

– Descansa –

– Igual tú – Concluyo con una tierna sonrisa

_Miho se dirigió a su pequeña habitación. La cual compartía con su prima, se despojo del abrigo y de toda su ropa húmeda, decidió darse un baño, no, sin antes oler el abrigo. Su corazón palpito por el rico aroma masculino, el delirante perfume que traía puesto. Cerro sus ojos y recordó una vez más el pequeño momento entre sus brazos y entre susurros dijo su nombre "Seiya" Su mente fue invadida por muchas preguntas, tal vez sin respuestas para ella. ¿Qué busca él, a caso le gusto? Esa respuesta solo la tenía él. _

– Pensé que ya estabas dormida – Cito Rión

– Me estaba bañando y aparte de eso… No logro conciliar el sueño – Dijo apenada

– ¿Porqué? –

– No sé –

– ¿Será por él? ¡Ya olvide el nombre! –

– ¡Que cosas dices! Él es Seiya y no es por él –

– A mi no me engañas, se nota que le interesas ¿Por qué no te haces su amiga? –

– No me interesa –

– ¡Si te interesa! –

– ¡Cállate Rión! –

– Contigo no se puede, Miho. ¡Mejor me dormiré! – Dijo al tiempo de acostarse en su pequeña cama

– ¿Será qué tiene razón? – Se pregunto al cerrar sus ojos

* * *

_Seiya, llegó a su mansión más sonriente de lo acostumbrado. Su rostro reflejaba emoción cosa que hace mucho tiempo no contemplaba. ¿Qué le sucedía con esa chica? Apenas sabía algunas cosas sobre ella. No dejaba de pensarla, sentía la necesidad de tenerla cerca, de saber más sobre ella. Su corazón latía con fuerza con el simple hecho de abrazarla unos minutos. ¿Por qué no lograba conciliar su sueño? Continuaba pensando en su tierna mirada y su tímida sonrisa. _

– Quiero saber más de ti, Miho, no logro sacarte de mi mente un minuto desde aquél día que nos vimos por primera vez. –

– Permiso – Pidio desde la puerta Ajuna –

– Adelante – Contesto

– Espero no haberlo despertado, Seiya –

– Para nada, no logro dormir –

– ¿Sucede algo? –

_Seiya le tenía mucha confianza a su nana de toda la vida. Kiki y Ajuna eran los únicos compresivos con él. Ellos, sabían cuando "El niño" estaba en problemas, pues para ellos nunca había crecido, siempre iba hacer su niño. _

– Si, me sucede algo – Contesto sin rodeos

– Lo sé. Hace como 1 hora le llamo Saori – Le comunico al tiempo de sentarse en la cama

– ¿Qué dijo? – Preguntó sin interés

– Para saber porque usted no fue a su casa –

_Seiya, permaneció callado unos minutos, respiro profundo y contesto. _

– ¿Solo para eso? – Pregunto abriendo sus ojos marrones más de lo normal

– No, igual dijo que pase por ella mañana –

– Lo haré – Dijo con un respiro de pesadez

– ¿Pasa algo con ella? –

– No –

– ¿Ya no la amas? –

_Ante esa pregunta, Seiya se levanto de la cama y camino hasta la ventana para luego abrirla y contemplar el oscuro cielo. _

– Estoy muy confundido, desde que regrese todo lo que ella hace me molesta, la noto diferente de esa Saori no me enamoré – Dijo al cerrar la ventana

– La señorita ha cambiado mucho y es una pena decir que no fue para bien –

– Lo puedo notar, nuestra relación no tiene ningún sentido. Nada es como antes, no me siento enamorado – Dijo al tiempo de cruzar sus fuertes brazos y recostarse de la pared

– Analice esos sentimientos. ¿Existe otra persona? –

– No puedo decir que existe otra persona pero si puedo decir que existe un alguien a quién a penas he visto 3 veces y me cuenta dejar de pensarle un segundo – Contesto sonriente

– ¿Quién es? –

– Su nombre es Miho, no sé mucho sobre ella, hoy la lleve a su casa, cuando regresaba la encontré en la avenida principal. Iba toda mojada –

– ¿Le gusta? –

– Si, desde que la vi –

– ¿Qué va a pasar con Saori? –

– Es posible que termine con ella, las cosas no tienen sentido –

– A su familia no le va a gustar eso. Sabes como es su padre –

– Ya veré que hacer, no pienso seguir con una persona tan arrogante –

– Solo quiero que usted encuentre una chica que le ayude a dejar la calle y a ponerle riendas a sus asuntos – Dijo mientra le alaba la oreja

– ¡Ay! Ajuna siempre me haces lo mismo, ¡Voy a cambiar! – Dijo sonriente

– Espero que eso suceda, piense muy bien las cosas. En cuanto a la señorita Kido, no creo que sea prudente que termine con ella ahora, tal vez está algo molesto – Dijo al tiempo de abrir la puerta para marcharse

– Buenas noches – Se despidió, Seiya

– Descanse mi niño –

– Igual – Contesto al tiempo de regresar a la ventana – La verdad ella me atrae mucho – Dijo entre susurros y luego de observar unos minutos el oscuro cielo – ¡Quiero saber más de ti, Miho! – Concluyo y regreso a la cama

* * *

_La mañana se hizo presente con un sol tibio. Seiya paso a recoger a su novia, Saori por algunos contra tiempos llegaron tardes al instituto. Ella, como todos los días iba sexi y arreglada. Él, con su mirada buscaba por el retrovisor tenía la esperanza de volver a verla pero no fue así._

* * *

Miho fue despertada por Rión, su estado de salud era pésimo. La pequeña fiebre provocada por la fuerte lluvia amaneció más ardiente.

– Ay me duele la cabeza – Se quejo al tratar de levantarse – Ya van hacer las 8:00 debo ir a trabajar – Cito entre quejas

– ¿Estás loca? No vas a ir a trabajar, iremos al hospital y luego yo hablaré con Aika – Dijo Rión

– No puedo faltar –

– ¡Ningún no! Apúrate que vamos con el médico –

– Está bien –

– Voy a dejar la abuela a cargo de la vecina –

* * *

_Seiya, llegó al instituto fue a la cafetería y no recibió respuestas sobre, Miho. Por otra parte Miho se encontraba en el hospital acompañada de su prima Rión. Estaba muy congestionada apenas podía hablar por esas razones la doctora de turno decidió dejarla al menos un día en observación para evitar una fuerte y peligrosa bronquitis._

_Seiya, paso la mañana preocupado y pensativo. Pregunto 3 veces por Miho y nadie le supo dar las razones de su ausencia, pues Rión por estar preocupada no fue a llevar la excusa. Cuando él salio de clases decidió ir a Pikachu a buscarla. La 3ra vez que fue a preguntar por ella dos chicas muy comunicativas se enteraron y lo más pronto posible le informaron a Saori._

* * *

– Buenas tardes – Saludo

– Buenas – Contesto la vecina que cuidaba la abuela

– ¿Está Miho? –

– No, ella está en el hospital amaneció algo complicada – Contesto

– Gracias – Contesto sin ánimos y se marchó

* * *

_Saori buscaba a Seiya como loca él era quién la regresaba a su casa, pero él salio tan de prisas que olvido ese asunto._

– ¿Buscas a tu novio? –

– Si, lo busco a él –

– Debes andar con cuidado, él pregunto varios veces por una de las meseras muy interesado –

– Más vale que lo atiendas son unas regaladas – Agrego la otra chica

–¿Por quién? – Pregunto molesta

– Se llama, Miho –

\- ¿Miho? -

\- Si -

– Voy a investigar de quién se trata y si anda de resbalosa pagara muy caro – Con esa amenaza se marcho con los mil demonios

* * *

_Seiya, llegó al hospital lo más pronto que pudo. Pregunto en recepción y de manera rápida obtuvo la información._

– ¡Gracias enfermera! –

– De nada –

_Caminaba por los pasillos algo preocupado._

– Habitación número 25, es aquí –

_Abrió la puerta de despacio para no hacer ruidos, entro y su primera impresión su verla dormida. Permaneció alrededor de 30 minutos esperando. Rión había salido al instituto no podía faltar a su trabajo y de todas maneras necesitaba dar la excusa de Miho, por eso la dejo a cargo de las enfermeras. _

_Miho, abrió sus hermosos ojos despacio, aun le dolía mucho su cabeza. Pero todos sus males y dolores desaparecieron al momento de ver una tierna y hermosa sonrisa frente a ella. _

– Por fin despertaste – Dijo al momento de acercarse

_Seiya al verla dormir como un ángel sentía una fuerte tormenta de emociones. _

– ¿Seiya? – Dijo confundida

– ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto al tiempo de recogerle el cabello de su frente

_Miho, permanece callada, su corazón se sale de su pecho. Siente que está imaginado.. Pero es una realidad él está ahí con ella. _

* * *

**Seiya persigue a Miho como una sombra. Saori está enterada de eso... Miho se siente bien a su lado**

**¿Qué va a pasar?**

**Nos leemos pronto...**

**Continurá**


	5. Chapter 5

**!Siento mucho la tardanza! Más de un mes sin dar una señal. Dedico éste capítulo a todos los seguidores.**

* * *

**Espero que disfruten! Besos! *_***

* * *

– Siento mucho llegar tarde, Aika – Dijo Rión, desde la puerta de la oficina.

– ¡Hola! ¿Qué ha pasado contigo y Miho? – Pregunto desde su escritorio. – Entra y siéntate – Continúo señalando la silla.

– Muchas gracias. He llegado tarde porque Miho se encuentra hospitalizada.

– ¿Qué le ha sucedido?

– Un fuerte resfriado.

– ¿Y está muy mal? – Pregunto muy preocupada.

–No, sólo es por precauciones médicas. Todo es producto de la tormenta de la noche anterior. – Explico.

– Si, fue mucha agua. Espero que pronto se recupere, que se cuide y evite complicaciones.

– Yo he venido a trabajar.

– No, claro que no, Rión. Sé que debe estar sola en el hospital, descuida y ve con ella yo cubriré esas faltas, Miho solo tiene que traer un certificado médico y no debe tardarse en volver. Sabes qué en las mañanas es mucho más trabajo.

– ¡Muchísimas gracias! Usted es una señora muy buena y compresiva – Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento – ¡Pase feliz tarde! – Concluyo antes de salir.

– Debo regresar con Miho – Pensó, mientras caminaba a toda prisa

_La señora Aika , era muy compresiva, siempre trataba de darle el mejor trato posible a sus empleadas. Era la única en aquel lugar capas de querer a todos. Los demás jefes no e__ran iguales. La pelirroja va a toda prisa utilizaba al máximo sus delgadas piernas._

* * *

– Trata de calmarte, Saori – Dijo Marín.

– ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Mí novio anda quién sabe con quién! Son más de las 3 de la tarde y no aparece – Dijo molesta. – Y como si fuese poco acabo de enterarme que paso toda la mañana preguntando por una mesera. – Concluyo

– ¿Qué? Pero… pero ¿Por quién? Seiya acaba de llegar. – Exclamo sin entender.

– ¡Eso es lo que no sé! Sólo me dijeron ele nombre de esa no sé quién.

– Sigo sin entender. ¿Le llamaste a su celular?

– Mi celular estaba completamente descargado. Si no te encuentro no sé como iba a regresar. ¡No me imagino venir caminando! ¿Quién se cree Seiya? ¡Por los mil demonios! Ya no lo soporto, no hacemos algo que no sea discutir. – Dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en su enorme sala.

– ¡Siéntate! – Le ordenó – Te va a dar algo no haces otra cosa que no sea reclamar. Saori, no es fácil recuperar una relación, y eso lo sabes. Seiya, estuvo ausente casi 3 años. ¡Trata de recuperarlo! Con eso pleitos ¿Sabes qué vas a lograr? ¡Perderlo más de lo que ya lo has perdido! – Aconsejo

– Yo no perderé a nadie. ¡Nos amamos!

– ¿Sabes qué? Es imposible hablar contigo, mejor me voy a mi casa. – Dijo al salir.

– ¡Marín! – Grito, pero está continuo sin mirar.

– ¡Tengo qué saber quién es esa tal mesera! – Pensó, mientras caminaba hasta su habitación.

* * *

_Cada día las cosas para ella estaban más incomodas. Su manera de comportarse la estaban ayudando a perder las personas. Seiya, había dejado de quererla pero aun no lo sabía. Él, no era más que un mujeriego. En Grecia fue un desorden. Pero con ser así a ella jamás pensó en dejarla, la amaba y mucho pero desde su regreso las cosas se les complicaron no sentía lo mismo y para completar ella lo estaba molestando con su forma y para que no sea menos grande el problema… una chica sencilla que apenas había visto algunas veces era la dueña de todos sus pensamientos. ._

* * *

– ¿Seiya otra vez tú? – Interrogo, mientras se sentaba en la cama – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– Siento molestarte con mi presencia – Dijo, mirándola a los ojos – ¿Estás bien? Me he preocupado mucho por ti. No fuiste a trabajar y… fui a tu casa a saber y pues me dijeron que estabas aquí.

– ¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí? – Pregunto no muy contenta.

– Una señora ¿Te molesta mi presencia?

– No es qué me moleste tu presencia… me sorprende tu conducta. ¿Seiya? – Dijo con ironía – ¿Existe algo especial qué te hace actuar como lo haces? Tengo entendido que eres de los más populares, adinerados y sobre todo, guapos chicos de todo Tokio. ¿Qué buscas? Ya es mucho venir desde el instituto hasta aquí sólo por mí.

– No sé las razones de pensar así – Fue interrumpida – Miho… yo solo quiero conocerte más aunque no lo creas quiero saber más de ti.

– ¿Para qué? Acepto que me hables en mi trabajo, te agradezco tus atenciones ayer en la noche de no ser por ti estaría mucho peor me ayudaste y eso muy lindo de tu parte ¿Pero venir a buscarme?

– Yo entiendo que te sientas así pero no me dices ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le pregunto, tocando su frente. Su acción causo una corriente en el cuerpo de ella. Él por su parte estaba algo aturdido.

– Estoy bien – Contesto bajando su mirada. – ¡Gracias por preocuparte! Ya te has molestado mucho.

– No sé porque te empeñas en decir que me molesto en hacer algo por ti – Seiya iba a continuar hablando pero su celular sonó – Permiso, Miho.

– Joven ¿Por dónde anda? – Preguntó Kiki

– Estoy en el hospital.

– ¿Sucede algo?

– Se trata de Miho está algo delicada. – Contesto mientras la miraba con cierta ternura.

– Le llamo para saber ya se tardo en regresar. Ajuna se encuentra muy preocupada.

– Le puedes decir que no me tardo más de 30 minutos en volver ¡Gracias Kiki!

– Se cuida.

_Ella estaba desconcertada él estaba hablando con alguien que sabía de su existencia ¿Qué buscaba Seiya? La estaba persiguiendo como una especie de sombra incansable. Su presencia la tenia nerviosa y eso siempre le pasaba._

– Disculpa era Kiki – Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella – ¿Has comido algo? ¿Qué dicen los médicos? ¿Por qué estás sola?

– No, no he comido nada apenas me estoy despertando y estoy sola porque Rión se fue no sé a dónde… Me imagino que fue hablar con Aika.

– Pues si quieres puedo…

– ¡No Seiya! No tienes que hacer nada ya basta de ayudas creo que puedo cuidarme sola.

_Miho no midió sus palabras. Seiya solo encogió sus bien formados hombros.. _

– Miho yo… nunca quise ofenderte yo solo quiero que me dejes conocerte ¿Es mucho pedir? – Dijo al levantarse

– ¡Por fin llego! – Exclamo Rión – Lo siento no sabía que tenías una visita – Continuo al ver la escena – ¿Eres Seiya? ¡Ay mucho gusto Miho me hablado de ti! ¡Mi nombre es Rión soy su prima! – Se presento sin medir consecuencias.

– Vaya eso si no me lo esperaba ¡Mucho gusto Rión! – Dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo buscando la cara de Miho.

– Pues claro Miho no amaneció peor gracias a ti.

– Muchas gracias por tus anuncios, Rión, pero Seiya ya se iba. – Anuncio Miho con cara de te mato.

– ¿Pero tan pronto? Porque hasta dónde tengo entendido no hace más de 1 hora que Seiya salio de clases ¿O no?

_La indiferencia que Miho quiso aparentar frente a Seiya se vino a bajo por las confesiones de Rión. Mientras Miho no sabía como mirarlo Seiya estaba feliz_

_De escuchar esas palabras. _

– En realidad no llevo mucho tiempo aquí… pero ya me iba – Contesto, mirando a Miho en señal de dime que no me vaya.

– No te vayas aun, Seiya – Dijo Rión – Aun no he terminado de hablar contigo –

_Dicho eso el corazón de Miho saltó_.

– ¡Rión puedes callarte!

– ¿Miho sucede algo?

– ¡No, no sucede nada! Deja que Seiya se vaya él no te está pidiendo quedarse. A Seiya acaban de llamarle de su casa él se tiene que ir. ¡Por Dios! – Miho trataba de no alterare pero con Rión era imposible.

– ¡Ay no te enojes, Miho! Le vas a dar una mala impresión.

– La verdad yo solo vine a saber de ella, pero creo que mi presencia no le gusta mucho.

_Miho había pasado parte de la noche pensando en él. Estaba más que claro que él buscaba algo de ella… ¿Qué cosa? Un joven se su tipo jamás iba a mirar una chica como ella. Su única decisión era fingir indiferencia tal vez con eso sus planes iban a perder valor. _

_Seiya estaba parado en medio de aquella disputa. Las palabras de Rión le gustaron mucho. ¿Miho hablaba de él? ¡Era fabuloso! Si en los pocos días de verse ya ella hacia eso era por la única razón de importarle. Eso era un punto a su favor, un motivo para seguir tras ella. _

– De cualquier modo ya nos vamos – Anuncio Rión – Acabo de hablar con la Doctora y me dijo que ya puedes regresar a casa.

– Yo las llevare a su casa.

– No es necesario eso. – interrumpió Miho.

– ¡Ay que amable eres Seiya! Pues claro que acepto que nos lleves a casa. A Miho no le favorece para nada estar al aire libre. – Dijo Rión feliz – Por lo pronto toma esas bolsas y ve caminando ya te alcanzamos. – Continúo al entregarle algunas bolsas a Seiya.

_A pesar de todo Seiya no evitaba sonreír ante las cosas de Rión. Se tomaba muchas atribuciones que no le pertenecían. Miho tenía deseos de que la tierra se la tragara. _

– Estaré en el parqueo – Dijo al salir no sin antes mirar a Miho.

– ¡Rión! ¿Te volviste loca?

* * *

_Miho estaba vuelta una fiera quería cerrarle la boca Rión pero ya era tarde. Sus confesiones fueron hechas delante de Seiya. Él termino por enterarse de su importancia en la vida de la chica._

– Imaginaba cualquier otra cosa… menos que ella hablara de mi. – Pensó, mientras abría la puerta de su convertible. – Creo que ella es algo complicada pero a pesar de eso ya voy ganando. – Concluyo.

* * *

– Deja de quejarte, Miho.

– ¡Ya vámonos! – Ordeno con resignación.

– La Doctora me dijo que no puedes resfriarte. De no ser por ese jarabe estarías muy mal, Miho – advirtió

– Lo sé.

* * *

_Seiya se encontraba esperando en su auto. Se sentía feliz por estar cerca de ella una vez más. Él mismo no comprendía qué sucedía con esa chica. Tal vez sus hermosos ojos lo tenían actuando como un completo demente. No estaba midiendo las consecuencias de sus cosas. ¿Qué iba hacer con su futuro compromiso? Apenas la había visto unas cuantas veces y eso no importaba. _

– De verdad que muchas gracias, Seiya.

– De nada, Rión. – dijo, al momento de abrirle la puerta.

_Ambas abordaron el asiento trasero. _

–Iba hacer muy incomodo regresar a casa. Miho no…

– Estoy bien – Interrumpió.

– Eso no quiere decir que te vas a descuidar. No quiero que vuelvas a mojarte. – Dijo Seiya.

– No es para tanto, por algo estoy de regreso a casa.

– Eso lo sabemos pero tu tono de voz esta un poco ronco. – Dijo Rión.

– Ella tiene razón, no puede dejar de cuidarte.

– Lo haré – Confirmo, para luego dejar perder su vista en la ventana.

_Continuaban su destino. Miho se limito a guardar silencio mientras Rión y Seiya hablaban todo el camino. Seiya quería saber más de ella y Rión era la persona i__ndicada para eso._

– ¡Muchas gracias, Seiya! – Dijo, Rión

– Si gracias. – Continúo Miho.

– Es un placer poder ayudarte en algo, Miho – Dijo, mientras la tomaba de la muñeca derecha y le ayudaba a salir del convertible.

_Ella sintió que su corazón estallaba. ¿Qué tenia él? Miho no era una chica ilusa de esas que pierden la cabeza por todo el mundo._

– De cualquier modo muchas gracias – Dijo, al salir de su agarre.

– Miho, yo me adelanto a saber de abuela – Anuncio, Rión escapando del lugar dejando a la pareja solos frente a la casa.

– ¡Rión! – Exclamo

– ¿Sucede algo, Miho?

– He, no, no sucede nada. – Contesto, bajando su azul mirada mientras hizo el intento de irse.

– ¿Tanto así, Miho, tienes que irte de mi lado cada vez que trato de hablar conmigo?

– No sé porque dices eso, Seiya. No tengo porque estar cerca de ti. – Replico, subiendo sus hombros.

– Entiendo que no me conoces, pero al menos intenta hacerlo – Dijo, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

– Creo que te tomas atribuciones que no te corresponden, nunca he dicho que quiero conocerte, además no sé qué tiene de importante una amistad entre usted y yo, joven de Pegasus.

– ¿Por qué eres así?

– No pienso pasar toda la tarde con esto. ¡Gracias por traernos! – Dijo, mientras daba la espalda para entrar a su pequeña casa.

– ¿Cuándo vuelvo a verte? – La detuvo del brazo.

– Tal vez mañana en mi trabajo. – Contesto, bajando su mirada.

– ¿Por qué no me miras a la cara?

– ¿Por qué eres tan terco?

_Él solo sonrió sin entender. Se encontraban en una disputa si base y sin fundamento. _

– ¿Cuándo podré hablar contigo? – Pregunto, ignorando sus palabras. Él estaba disfrutando de las emociones que causaba en ella.

– No sé, Seiya. – Contesto, mientras se soltó como pudo de su agarre y antes de que él la tomara otra vez entro a su casa.

– Nos veremos luego, Miho.

_Seiya abordo su convertible no sin antes sonreír. Miho estaba más confundida que al inicio de todo. Cada segundo que pasaban juntos era una tortura para los dos. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus ojos tomaban un brillo radiante, sus mentes se nublaban, les costaba hablarse. Ella se empañaba en alejarse y él en acercarse. _

_Miho paso toda la tarde preocupada estaba perdiendo la cordura por ese chico. __Sus vidas eran muy distintas. Ella tenía que alejarse de él ¿Pero cómo? Él la perseguía como una sombra._

* * *

_Seiya llegó a su casa y tubo que soportar un regaño de su madre. Aparte de tardarse en volver Saori le había informado el desplante, las cosas no podían estar peor. ¿Qué iba hacer? Su familia estaba pendiente de su relación con Kido, pero él no._

* * *

_La noche se hizo presente. _

– Miho, ¿Has pensado en conocerlo?

– No, no me interesa en lo más mínimo y te prohíbo que vuelvas hablar de él – Dijo, mientras se salía de la casa.

– ¡Oye no puedes estar a fuera! – Le grito, pero no hizo caso.

– Por un momento déjame en paz, Rión.

_Miho continuo caminando se dirigió a la orilla de la playa, olvidando su resfriado. Necesita estar sola, pensar muchas cosas. Se sentó en la arena y se dedico a mirar las e__strellas. Perdida en todos los reclamos de su mente, y en las torturadoras preguntas de su corazón… fue interrumpida por una voz muy varonil._

– Por lo que puedo observar quieres regresar al hospital – Susurro a sus espalda causando casi un susto.

– ¿Seiya? – Dijo, al voltear.

_Quedo sorprendida bajo la luz de la luna estaba más que hermoso. La verdad era un hombre muy apuesto, no pudo evitar dar un ahogado suspiro, sus mejillas comenzaron arder y su agitado corazón realizo algunos saltos. Ambos quedaron frente a frente sin mencionar una sola palabra. _

_Él la observo completa "Es muy linda y delicada… tan delicada como una rosa" Pensó. _

_Desde el día en que lo miro por primera vez algo extraño estaba pasando con él. No era de ese tipo de chicos que andan todo el tiempo buscando a una chica. Era un mujeriego que no le importaba nada, mantenía su noviazgo con la señorita Kido pero eso no lo respetaba se la pasaba quitando pantaletas sin medir las consecuencias. Pero con Miho estaba comportándose como un imbécil._

– Hola, Miho. Llegue a tu casa, y me dijeron que estabas por estos lados – Explico.

– Suelo venir aquí cuándo puedo.

– Pero te puedes resfriar más.

– Eso no va a pasar, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Miho, yo de verdad no entiendo lo que sucede, pero te seguiré buscando hasta que me des la oportunidad de acercarme a ti. – Anuncio, con una sonrisa.

– Si ese es el precio, acepto pero por lo pronto quiero que te marches.

– ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

– Mañana iré a trabajar, no quiero que me hables ahí, pero espérame en el parque de la venida principal a las 4 de la tarde. Ahora vete, Seiya.

– Ahí te espero, ahora regresa a tu casa. – Ordeno, para luego irse.

* * *

_Llevaban pocos días da haberse visto, mientras él no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos, ella entendió que conocerlo era una forma de saber lo que buscaba. _

_Al otro día todos iniciaron sus obligaciones, en vista dé qué Miho estaba mucho mejor decidió ir a su trabajo. Estaba emocionada iba a pasar un momento con Seiya._

* * *

_Seiya pasó a recoger a Saori con la intención de aprovechar el camino para aclarar las cosas._

– Buen día, cariño – Saludo, la chica.

– Buen día, Saori. – Contesto.

– Exijo saber qué pasó ayer contigo, me quede incomunicada y de no se por Marín, no encuentro como regresar – Reclamo.

– Saori, hay algo qué quiero decirte desde mi regreso, solo que no encontraba el momento indicado para hacerlo – Dijo, mientras detuvo el auto – No le veo sentido a nuestra relación.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Interrumpió, molesta.

– Quiero decirte, que terminamos, Saori, no vale la pena seguir con algo qué ha muerto hace mucho tiempo – Dijo, encogiendo sus hombros.

– ¡Sé qué terminas por esa mesera y deja decirte que no voy a permitir eso! – Grito – Maldito infeliz, no te vas a salir con la tuya – Dijo, mientras se baja del auto – ¡Pedazo de animal! – Grito al cerrar la puerta.

– ¿Cómo sabe ella lo de Miho? – Susurro, al colocar sus manos en la frente y dejar sus codos en el guía. – No iba a seguir llevando algo que no puedo, con mis padres me las arreglaré luego.

_Seiya continúo a sus clases, Saori estaba más que molesta por lo sucedido, nunca imaginó el final de su relación, fueron novios desde niños. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Seiya era un mujeriego de primera clase, pero jamás la dejaba por ninguna otra mujer. ¿Por una mesera de baja categoría? Eso era algo humillante para la señorita Kido, una chica tan popular, tan elegante, tan ella. _

_La mañana trascurrió de lo más normal, Miho trabajando, Seiya en sus obligaciones esperando la hora de poder hablar con ella, era muy pronto para hacer ilusiones, pero esa tarde él iba hacer todo lo posible por darle una hermosa y agradable cita. _

_Las amenazas de Saori no fueron hechas en vanos contrato las mismas dos chismosas que les contaron sobre Miho, organizo un pequeño plan y lo ejecuto. Seiya, se fue a su casa tenía que prepararse para aquella cita tan especial. Miho salio de su trabajo pero cuándo se iba a su casa una conversación de dos clientes le cambia sus ilusiones en dolor._

* * *

– ¿Te has enterado?– Pregunto, una de las chicas

– ¿De qué cosa?

–Seiya, el novio de Saori, anda haciendo fiestas con todas las meseras que se les cruzan.

– Eso ni es raro, ni es nuevo. Él siempre hace eso, y peor nunca termina con su novia. Si alguna anda de ilusa mejor será que lo olvide. – Concluyo, al levantarse de su silla.

* * *

_Miho lamentablemente venía saliendo y no puedo evitar escuchar todo eso. Su corazón estrello en mil pedazos, sus ilusiones murieron. Regreso a su casa, sin pensarlo dos veces prefirió no ir a esa cita, le dio orden a su familia de no recibir a Seiya. _

_Seiya llegó más que a tiempo, luego de esperar un tiempo decidió ir por ella, pero solo recibió la respuesta de qué ella no estaba. Miho se sentía muy mal por aquellas palabras que nunca debió escuchar. _

_Continuo su vida de lo más normal tratando de sacar de su mente aquel chico, pero era imposible. Al otro día hablo con Aika y decidió trabajar en el área de la cocina para evitar verlo, y las pocas veces que lo veía se volvía una atleta y escapaba, Seiya no entendía las acciones de Miho, las pocas veces que se acercaba Miho lo ignoraba. Una noche se apareció en su escuela y termino con una mordida por intentar detenerla. _

_Varias veces hablo con Rión, pero esta no puedo ayudar en nada. Miho nunca contó lo que escucho, pero su peor error fue no investigar. Así pasaron quince días. Seiya no sabía que hacer ninguno de sus esfuerzos le servía. Los días pasaban y la enemistad de Miho seguía creciendo._

_Saori de manera astuta no molesto a Seiya, pero si se alegro mucho por saber que la mesera se alejo de él. Pobre Seiya estaba muy apenado pero peor por no saber las razones de Miho._

* * *

– Miho, te invito al parque mañana – Anuncio, Rión con una linda sonrisa.

– Ésta bien iremos – Contesto

– Seiya me pregunto por ti hoy.

– ¿Dónde lo viste?

– Cuándo regresaba de comprar las medicinas.

– ¿Y cómo estás él?

– Por lo que vi… muy bien, aunque tengo que resaltar que cada vez que pregunta por ti lo hace con interés. Ayer escuche en el instituto que hace varios días él termino con ella.

– ¿Por qué me dices eso?

– Porqué sé que te has alejado por eso, no hace falta que me lo digas. Piensa bien lo que haces, Miho. Seiya hace un esfuerzo por acercarse a ti. – Con esas palabras se marcho.

* * *

– ¿Ha sabido algo de ella? – Pregunto, Kiki mientras se dirigían a uno de los lugares preferidos de Seiya.

– Si, he sabido pero no he podido hablar con ella.

– ¿Seguirá buscándola?

– Lo qué me sucede con ella, es algo extraño, es algo que nunca me había sucedido.

– Se enamoro a primera vista, yo antes no creía en esas cosas, pero desde que usted vio esa chica… quedo perdido.

– Será eso. Por cierto Marín me dijo que tiene algo que hablar conmigo, lo que no entiendo es el misterio.

– Si quiere vamos a su casa ahora mismo.

–No, no es necesario mañana yo voy.

* * *

_Esa noche como todas las anteriores, Seiya se dirigía a tomar más de lo normal, aunque no se daba cuenta, estaba dolido por lo sucedido con Miho. Se desconocía él mismo una simple chica estaba acabando con el rompe corazones ironía de la vida, mientras él se daba el lujo de elegir a cual quería a él lo estaban rechazando de una forma fatal. _

_Miho continuaba en su pequeña casa en compañía de su prima y su abuela. Cada día la salud de está era más carente. Estaba desesperada, necesitaba hacer algo para alargarle la vida, pero su empleo no era el mejor. _

– ¿Miho?

– ¿Dónde andabas?

– Estaba en casa de la vecina y me dijo qué el lunes hay un taller.

– ¿De qué?

– Una empresa que se dedica a la realización de eventos va a dar un curso para aquellos que quieren trabajar, solo es los fines de semana.

– Pues iremos, de todos modos no hacemos nada los fines de semanas. – Dijo, subiendo sus hombros.

– Estás muy triste.

– Buenas noches – Dijo, dando un fuerte suspiro.

– Descansa – Contesto, al salir de la pequeña habitación.

* * *

_Ya eran más de las 12: AM, y esa era la hora en la qué Seiya regresaba perdido de alcohol a su mansión. Kiki lo llevaba a su habitación prácticamente cargado. _

– Estoy muy preocupada por él – Murmuro, Ayuna.

– Igual yo, no sé qué va a suceder cuándo su padre regrese y se dé por enterado de las cosas que pasan con Seiya. – Dijo, Kiki.

– Me dijo que termino con Saori.

– Es lo mejor que ha hecho con su vida. – Dijo mientras salían de la habitación.

– Mi niño la anda pasando muy mal, en los últimos días no hace más que tomar.

– Y toma menos, por mis consejos.

– Mañana yo hablaré con él. Descanse, Kiki.

– Igual usted.

* * *

_El domingo llegó, todos tenían muchos planes para ese día, Seiya iba a sus andanzas, se estaba alcoholizando y no se estaba dando cuenta. Miho y Rión iban para el parque. _

– Date prisa, Rión.

– Espérate, ya tú estás muy arreglada y no pienso ir mal por ti. – Replico con una sonrisa.

_Miho por primera vez se deshizo de sus dos coletas, deja suelto sus negro azulado cabellos, le caía hasta sus hombros. Se maquillo un poquito, no pensaba que le iba también a su piel. Se puso un vestido verde por encima de la rodilla, unas zapatillas blancas y sus accesorios de mismo color. _

_Rión estaba muy linda, siempre le gustaba arreglarse sólo qué esta vez un poco más, se puso un vestido rosado y unas zapatillas negras. Ambas chicas salieron a dar su anhelado paseo, no sin ante despedirse de su abuela y dejarla encargada a su vecina, ellas tenían que pagar por eso. _

_Luego de caminar unos minutos llegaron a su destino. _

– Nos hacía mucha falta venir – Dijo, Miho muy sonriente.

– Vaya te ves muy bien cuándo sonríes – Bromeo, Rión.

– ¿De verdad?

– Si.

_Rión como de costumbre salio corriendo a los columpios. Luego de unas cuantas vueltas... _

– Miho, iré por unos helados ¿De qué sabor lo quieres?

– De chocolate. – Anunció mientras se subía en uno de los columpios.

– Pues ya vengo, no me tardo.

* * *

_Seiya iba pasando justamente por la avenida, como cada vez que iba a sus andanzas estaba acompañado por Kiki._

– Detente, Kiki – Ordeno.

– ¿Sucede algo?

– Es ella, ya regreso espérame aquí.

* * *

_Miho estaba muy entretenida, estaba meciéndose de una manera ligera pero divertida. Pero de repente sintió una mano que la empujo un poco más fuerte._

– ¡Ay, qué te pasa, Rión! – Exclamo, asustada pero su sorpresa fue otra. – ¿Seiya?

Y una vez más esta él frente a ella dejándola sin aliento, sin palabras, acelerando su corazón.

– Hola, Miho – Dijo, mientras detuvo el columpio.

– ¿Qué quieres? Ya te dije qué no quiero verte.

– ¿Sabes qué quiero? – Preguntó, tomándola de la muñeca – Esto…

_Seiya la beso con mucha pasión, algo que Miho no estaba esperando. Uno de esos besos robados que cuestan concentración porque una de las partes se niega. _

– ¡No vuelvas hacer eso! – Grito, al mismo tiempo de darle buena bofetada.

– ¿Ese es el precio de tus dulces besos? – Replico, con una sonrisa mientras sobaba su mejilla golpeada.

– No te hagas el gracioso.

– Pues si ese es el precio voy a pagar por tal – Dijo, al tomarle las dos manos, la dejo prisionera.

_Otro beso más, ella trataba de zafarse pero no pudo resistirse una vez más. Era un beso que cada vez tomaba más ternura y más pasión un beso que ambos deseaban. Kiki, entendió que Seiya se estaba tardando y al ver tal escena retrocedió. Rión iba llegando y mejor regreso a la heladería._

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Sé qué éste capítulo fue algo... Digan ustedes, largo y un con mucho bla, bla, bla entre Miho y Seiya! **

**Siento mucho qué eso suceda, pero son cosas que van en la historia, por más que quiero resumir si las dejo fuera luego no entienden muy bien la trama.**

**!Pero ya se acabo eso! Ahora viene la bueno! **

**¿Ya saben por qué la imagen de portada?**

* * *

**_No sé cuándo voy actualizar! Pero no abandonaré, lo prometo! _**

**_Espero sus comentarios y no olviden que ese es el pilar de la historia. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, no sé por donde comenzar. Hace mucho tiempo que no actualizaba, la verdad iba a borrar este fics, lo pensé varias veces por diferentes razones. Pero decidí seguir.  
**

* * *

**Hay ciertos puntos que debí aclarar desde el inicio, pero estoy a tiempo. La historia esta inspirada en varias telenovelas que vi hace tiempo. No son adaptaciones, pero para mi es interesante la mezcla de clases donde el chico consentido se enamora de la chica que sólo puede dar un corazón. **

**También en dos canciones; Amor Prohibido de Selena. Me Enamoro de Ella de Juan Luis Guerra. **

**No es que la letras está en la historia ni son adaptaciones, ****sólo fue la ispiración.**

**Es la primera vez que hago una trama como esta.  
**

**Aquí las cosas parten desde la ficción de esta servidora. **

* * *

**Este capítulo va dedicado para todos los lectores en especial para Carmen Lorenzo.**

**Creo que por ella el capítulo esta aquí.**

* * *

Cada segundo su beso era más tierno y apasionado, devoraban sus labios sin darse cuenta del lugar. Ambos estaban embriagados de un ron llamado quiero probar del dulce de tu boca. Él ya no sujetaba sus suaves y delicadas manos, la tomaba con devoción de su fina cintura. Estaba loco en aquél momento, sentía una sobredosis de deseo hacía ella. Sé desconocía frente a Miho. Se comportaba como un completo tonto.

Ella seguía la danza de sus lenguas, al principio mostró lo inexperta que era en el tema. Ése era su primer beso. Ella nunca se intereso en aquello, tenía cosas importantes que hacer en su vida como para andar perdiendo la cabeza en estupideces.

Tenía el deseo de darle un empujón a Seiya... Pero no la fuerza de voluntad, se sentía tan atrapada por el joven moreno.

Mientras ellos compartían su beso un alguien los fotografiaba sin su permiso. Una vez más el joven de la familia más importante iba a dar de que hablar a la prensa.

Seiya había sido enviado por su padre a Grecia por la justa razón de cuidar su apellido. Pero este no era más que un desobediente que no escuchaba a nadie sólo a sus caprichos.

Sus cuerpos sentían corriente. Ella reacciono cuando él acaricio su muslo derecho aprovechando el vestido de esta como todo un maestro apretó sus glúteos y la atrajo hacía su pecho.

—Basta, Seiya — le ordenó mientras iba a darle una bofetada.

— ¿Te pido disculpas por el beso que has respondido? — preguntó tomando su mano para evitar el golpe.

Ella realizó varios pasos mientras luchaba con la fuerza del chico. Él tratando de detenerla salió afectado.

—Ay.— se quejó

—Te lastime. — no fue una pregunta.

—No sucede nada. Es un simple rasguño.

Ella acababa de arañarle su brazo izquierdo, en cambio él le dedicaba una cálida y elegante sonrisa.

— Perdón, Seiya. No quise hacer eso.. — se disculpó bajando su mirada.

Estaba helada, no sabía que decir, tenerlo frente a ella la elevaba al infinito.

—No sucede nada, tranquila. ¿Nos sentamos?

Aquella tentadora propuesta le erizo su clara piel.

— Será mejor que te vayas, no creo que sea prudente, además ando con mi prima.

— Yo necesito hablar contigo, Miho.

La mirada que le brindo fue un rayo a su corazón.

— No tenemos nada de que hablar.

Perdón, señorita, pero el beso que nos acabamos de dar me dice todo lo contrario a tus palabras.

— Vete, Seiya.

— No quiero irme, tampoco me vas a dejar con mi cabeza llena de dudas, me basta con tenerte en mis pensamientos a todas horas.

Miho no estaba esperando algo como eso. Aceleró sus pasos tratando de alejarse de él.

Seiya estaba molesto con él mismo. Los mil demonios estaba cayendo tan bajo con esa chica. No tenía en los archivos de su mente que había estado así en otra ocasión.

Como pudo la detuvo otra vez.

— Te dije que no me vas a dejar una vez más lleno de dudas.

La muchacha respiro profundo. Era un terco.

Ya era una señorita no una niña. No iba a pasar su vida corriendo de Seiya.

— Hablaremos esta noche.

— Perfecto.

Mientras la pareja llegaba a un acuerdo, la heroína Seiya llegó al rescate.

— Seiya, que gusto verte.

— Hola, Rion. — saludó con entusiasmo.

— Rion, Seiya y yo necesitamos hablar.

— Miho, esta noche hay feria en la plaza Poseidón. Si quieren pueden venir las dos.

— Pues claro, Miho olvide decirte que la heladería estaba cerrada. — mintió mirando a Seiya con complicidad.

— Ay no. Siento que algo muere en mí. — se quejó la chica con aspecto morí.

— ¿Tanto te gusta el helado? — preguntó Seiya.

— Miho ama el helado.

— Cállate, Rion.

—No tiene nada de malo que yo sepa tus gustos. Están invitadas las dos a la feria. — anunció.

Definitivamente Rion era la aliada perfecta para Seiya. La chica no perdía oportunidad para tenerlos juntos. Prefirió regalar los helados para hacerle saber un gusto de Miho a Seiya.

— Por mí no hay problemas. Siempre he querido ir a esa feria, pero todo están costoso.

— Sí, pero yo invito.

Seiya se comportaba extraño, pero no iba a perder una oportunidad como esa.

Miho pensó casi lo mismo pero tampoco iba a seguir huyendo de él.

— ¿Qué dices Miho?

— Iremos, siempre quise ir a esa feria.

Seiya no creía que iba a pasar un momento con Miho. En su rostro de dibujo una sonrisa radiante.

Como todo un hombre educado les indico el camino hacía su convertible.

Kiki al ver que se acercaban sólo se limitó a suspirar. Conocía a Seiya más que sus propios padres, aun él estando en Grecia mantenían su contacto incluso en ocasiones viajaba a colaborar con sus caprichos.

Definitivamente Kiki no estaba entendiendo nada. Seiya jamás había insistido en conquistar una chica. A él le caían como un tornado.

— Suban. Por favor. — dijo Kiki al abrir la puerta.

— Rion, si quieres ir delante puedes hacerlo. — dijo Seiya mirándola con petición.

— Gracias.

— Sube, Miho.

— Gracias, Seiya.

— ¿Adónde vamos?

— A la feria de la plaza Poseidón.

* * *

Miho por primera vez se atrevió a romper el hielo lo miró sin miedo a pesar de que su corazón saltaba de las emociones.

Él parecía un príncipe aquella noche, sólo con la fragancia Blue de Chanel que él llevaba puesta a ella le bastaba para perder su cabeza. Pero eso no era toda su tortura, él llevaba puesto un pantalón Jens color azul, un precioso poloche de color rojo con unos diseños de tigre de color blanco, se reflejaba toda su musculatura, estaba calzado con tenis Jordán de color rojo y blanco Seiya era muy Sport odiaba el formalismo.

Ella no dejaba de mirarle, se sentía tan protegida a su lado, su respiración le fallaba, y sus mejillas ardían.

Mientras él estaba atrapado en sus ojos, los causantes de su persecución. Jamás había visto otros tan expresivos y capaz de envolver su mente en un hechizo.

Ninguno de los dos entendía nada. Ella jamás se había fijado en nadie. Y el jamás perseguía ninguna chica.

— Muy lindo tu automóvil, Seiya. — dijo Rion.

— Gracias, Rion. Es una de mis pasiones, antes de irme a Grecia practicaba ese deporte. Era un excelente piloto.

— ¿Estuviste en Grecia?

— Sí, casi 3 años, Miho.

— Vaya. ¿Hace mucho que has regresado?

— No. El día que nos conocimos.

— Hace poco de eso.

— Hemos llegado — anunció.

* * *

Kiki abrió la puerta de Rion, y Seiya la de Miho. No sin antes regalarle una sonrisa.

— Kiki, vienes con nosotros.

— Joven, pero son sus amigas. Sus invitadas.

— Quiero que nos acompañes. Por favor.

Kiki sólo asintió.

En la entrada con tan sólo Seiya presentar un carnets de ser socio del club de organizadores lo dejaron pasar sin problemas.

Miho y Rion estaban con la boca abierta. No esperaban tanto lujo sus dos sueldos no le daban para pagar un entrada regular.

— Chicas, pueden pedir lo que deseen. Aunque a una persona yo le debo brindar un helado. ¿Verdad, Miho?

— Yo quiero ver algunas de las tiendas. ¿Puedes acompañarme, Kiki? — Preguntó Rion.

— Sin problemas.

— Pues nos vemos al rato. — anunció tomando del brazo a Kiki

— Todo lo ella quiera lo cargan a mi tarjeta.

— Gracias, Seiya.

— Te vas a quedar en banca rota. — advirtió Miho con una sonrisa.

Seiya se quedo helado. Por fin la veía sonreír. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

— Mentirosa. — reclamó.

Rion se marchó con Kiki sólo para dejarlos solos.

* * *

— Miho...

— Sí.

— Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes. Y no sólo eso esta noche andas muy linda.

— Gracias, Seiya. Igualmente.

— Con esto no quiero decir que no eres linda, sólo que hoy estás más linda. — La observó completamente. — Oh. Estamos parados en la puerta y no me había dado cuenta.

— ¿Nos llaman a la atención?

— No creo. Pero vayámonos tenemos mucho que hacer. — dijo al ofrecerle la mano.

Ella accedió y comenzaron a caminar como todo una pareja.

— Primero unos helados.

— Como tú quieras, Seiya.

— Yo quiero saber todos tus gustos, Miho.

— Ya sabes uno, me fascina el helado.

— Hola, Seiya. — saludó uno de los organizadores.

— Hola.

— ¿Qué tal?

— Bien, gracias. Y tú?

— Apenas me enteré que has regresado.

— Sí,así es.

Seiya estaba algo incómodo con la presencia de cierta persona.

— ¿Y la princesa?

Seiya apretó la mandíbula.

Sin esperar más se marchó. Le molestaba ese tipo de personas.

— Discúlpame.

— Tranquilo.

— No quiero que pienses que soy un antisocial, es que hay personas fastidiando todo el tiempo.

— Espero que mi compañía no sea un problema para ti.

— No, claro que no, Miho. Ése tipo es un periodista, que sólo se la pasa llevando vidas. — dijo molesto. — Casi nadie quiere sabe de él.

— Ya veo... ser conocido no siempre es ventaja.

— Nunca es una ventaja. — dio un ahogado suspiro. — Pero no hablemos más de eso, mejor vamos por tu helado. ¿Te parece?

— Claro. Vamos, pero te comes uno. — advirtió.

Él moreno sólo sonrió no sin antes sus mejillas arder, ella tenía la facilidad de sonrojarle con sólo un simple gesto.

Continuaron caminando tomados de las manos. Tenían varias miradas sobre ellos, él Pegasus andaba acompañado de una chica que nadie conocía. La inquietud de los presente, él era el novio de la Kido, al menos eso era lo que sabía la sociedad de Tokio.

Él no hacia caso a nada de eso, estaba muy a gusto aquella noche.

— ¿Para dónde ibas? — preguntó ella.

— Tal vez para algún Licor. — dijo subiendo la mirada.

Miho sólo hizo un gesto de no aprobado.

Seiya tenía mejor vida que cualquiera príncipe, pero vivía en un palacio olvidado. Sus padres sólo pensaban en aumentar su fortuna, cuidar su apellido y seguir siendo prestigiosos entre la gente.

Seiya desde muy adolescente comenzó a tener una vida desordenada. Tomaba mucho alcohol, gastaba miles y miles en una sola noche, cambiaba de automóvil cada vez que salía un nuevo modelo.

A los quince su padre lo envió a Grecia con la condición de no regresar, estaba cansado de hablar con él, seiya era un cabeza hueca.

A pesar de su viaje seguía su relación, ambas familias esperaban su compromiso presumiendo que con el regreso de Seiya eso iba a suceder. Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

—Vaya, nunca imaginé que era un lugar tan bonito.

— Me agrada saber que te gusta.

— Me encanta, creo que me serviría de inspiración.

—¿Inspiración?

— Sí, me gusta escribir.

— Eso es interesante.

* * *

Por fin llegaron a la preciosa heladería, todo en aquella plaza era lleno de lujos. Por primera vez en su Miho pisaba un lugar tan elegante.

Todo era en cristal con diseños plateados y dorados. La pareja llegó no sin antes recibir algunas miradas. Miho no tenía nada fino ni elegante pero tenía la invitación de cierta figura.

Como todo galán le brindo asiento. Ella se sentía como una Cenicienta. No podía creer que estaba en aquel lugar con él.

— Buenas noches, ¿puedo tomar su orden?

— Todo lo que la señorita quiera.

— Una paleta de piña.

Ante la petición la chica se extrañó. No tenían ese tipo de cosas.

— Dos barquillos de 5 sabores. — continuó Seiya.

— Sabores...

— Piña, chocolates, fresa, ron pasa, bizcocho.

Seiya sin pensarlo tomó nota metal de los sabores de la chica.

Mientras tanto Kiki y el tornado de Rion.

— Señorita, hemos mirado muchas tiendas y no elige nada.

— La verdad no quiero nada. Sólo quería dejarlos solos.

— Ya lo imaginé, si quiere podemos ir a mirar unas carreras que hay esta noche.

— Pues claro.

— Al terminar llamo a Seiya.

—Mmmmm rico.

Seiya no evitó sonreír.

— Rion tiene toda la razón. Tienes una cara de felicidad.

— Mmmmm ¿Me decías?

— Ni atención me has prestado. — murmuró.

— Estoy algo entretenida.

— Ya veo. Ay ya me he ensuciando. — reclamó mirando la mancha.

— Deja te ayudo.

Tomo la servilleta y se acercó a él, estaban sentados frente a frente. Con delicadeza limpiaba su poloche, pero sintió una extraña sensación en su delgado estómago cuando él respiró cerca de su cuello.

Se miraron muy profundo por unos minutos, él sintió la necesidad de besar sus labios, se estaba acercando para hacerlo y ella cerró sus ojos sintiendo su labio inferior temblar.

— Seiya, creo que estamos aquí porque vamos hablar. ¿Cierto?

Él sacudió su cabeza y luego asintió.

— Sí. — contestó ignorando su casi beso.

Miho se levantó de la silla camino hacía uno de la enormes ventanas y observó que por allí pasaba el lago de los osos.

— ¡Hermoso! Nunca pensé que.

— ¿El lago de los osos?— la interrumpió. — No sé pero todas las mujeres son locas con eso.

—Jamás lo había visto.

— Te daré una sorpresa.

La chica de cabellos azulejos no le preguntó, sólo le siguió.

— Daremos un paseo en lanchas. — anunció.

Gracias.

* * *

Una vez más Seiya le sorprendió con algunas de sus acciones. ¿Qué buscará él en ella? La única manera de saberlo era tratarlo. Su corazón se estaba por salir de su pecho, una noche que nunca imagino.

Mientras él se desconocía. Seiya nunca se comportaba así, era un corrupto que nunca le prestaba atención a ninguna mujer, con decir que en sus noches de aventuras siempre usaba más de un condón.

La pareja paseo por más de media hora, ninguno hablo en trayecto. Ambos estaban tranquilos observando el agua, la Luna y las estrellas.

— Fue muy lindo el paseo.

—Sí.

— Ahora vamos hablar.

Iremos al final.

* * *

Una vez más tomados de las manos, caminaron sin tomar en cuenta que continuaban las fotografías y no solo eso, ya su padre había recibido una llamada y Saori otra.

Sentados en un lugar solos comenzaron su conversación

* * *

— Miho, lo que quiero que hablemos es sobre nosotros, sé que soy un completo aparecido, que tal vez no confías en mi, que piensas que soy un aprovechado. — dijo bajando su mirada.

— Seiya, la verdad no entiendo porqué andas así buscando estar cerca de mi. Soy simple, no tengo dinero, tampoco enormes curvas.

— Eso es lo de menos, eso no me importa, no soy así, no trato a la gente por sus pertenencias.

— ¿Qué me quieres decir?

— Te quiero pedir que me regales la oportunidad de ser tu amigo, quiero tener una amiga dulce, tierna y sencilla, aunque tiene un carácter fuerte. — no evitó mirar sus rasguño y sonreír.

— No le niego una amistad a nadie, soy lo que soy y punto, pero no quiero que vuelvas a besarme, tampoco quiero problema con la crecida de Saori ni con su fans club. — su mirada fue muy seria.

— Ella no es mi novia, no tiene porque molestarte, no somos nada.

Miho sintió un alivio en su pecho, Rion le había dicho eso, pero en los labios de Seiya aquello era hermoso.

— No sabía. Seremos amigos, no quiero que me hables mientras trabajo, son muy estrictos.

— Todo lo que digas haré, sólo quiero que me dejes acercarme.

— No confió en nadie, pero nos vamos a dar la oportunidad de ser amigos.

— Gracias, Miho.

— Gracias a ti.

— Tengo que regresar a mi casa. Abuela debe estar muy preocupada, por cierto Rion se fue a quedar.

— Ahora mismo le marco a Kiki para que vengan y llevarles a su casa.

— Seiya, mi sector es peligroso, hay mucha delincuencia.

— El Pikachu tiene su fama pero no importa.

Efectivamente hasta sus sectores era completamente diferente, él vivía en una mansión en Athenas y ella en una de las casas cerca de la playa en Pikachu. Ninguna persona quería vivir allí. Mientras Miho, su prima y su abuela no podían pagar otra.

¿Era Seiya una bendición en su vida? Eso ella no lo sabía pero si no lo trataba no iba a saberlo. ¿Qué buscaba el chico mas fino detrás de la chica más común? Nadie tenía ideas.

— Miho, antes de llamar a Kiki quiero darte un presente.

— ¿Un presente?

— Sí. Acá venden unas pulseras muy lindas.

— Ya te has preocupado mucho.

— No es nada.

Seiya le regaló una linda pulsera en oro con su nombre escrito en un corazón, él tenía una exactamente igual. Costaban mucho. Ella le apenaba la bondad del joven.

Rion estaba encantada con las carreras nunca imagino sentir pasión por aquel deporte, se encantó tanto que investigó las próximas carreras.

* * *

Seiya llamó a Kiki para ir a llevar a las chicas, de camino a Pikachu Rion no cerró la boca un segundo estaba encantada con todo lo visto. En cambio Seiya y Miho iban en silencio. Cada vez que se miraban le ardían las mejillas.

— Hemos llegado.

— Gracias por todo. — dijo Rion. — Kiki, no olvides buscarme para las próximas.

Seiya y Miho se apartaron unos minutos, mientras Rion y Kiki seguían en sus carreras.

— Espero que no tengas problemas con tu abuela.

— Debe estar dormida.

— Ya son más de las 10, para ti es tarde.

— ¿Y para ti?

— Miho, mis padres están de viajes, no sé cuándo van a regresar. Ajuna y Kiki son las qué están conmigo.

— Eres un consentido.

—No digas eso, no tienes idea de lo incómodo que es.

— Perdón.

— No pasa nada en algo tienes razón. Bueno ya me voy, si quieres puedo venir mañana en la tarde.

Está bien te cuidas y quiero que te vayas a dormir.

Se despidieron con un tierno abrazo, Seiya sintió lo que hace años no sentía.

Kiki y Seiya se marcharon.

* * *

— Abuela...

— Rion, deja la bulla debe estar dormida.

— Lo siento. ¡Ahora me cuentas todo lo sucedido! — dijo al darle un jalón a Miho del brazo.

— ¿Qué haré contigo?

— Seiya, se ve muy feliz y tú también. Los vi besarse.

Miho se puso como un tomate.

— Rion, vamos a dormir, mañana te cuento todo.

— No seas tramposa, Miho, quiero saber ahora, por favor.

— Esta bien, ganaste te diré— anunció mientras quitaba sus zapatillas.

— Iré a bañarme.

— Sí, Rion, date prisa también voy a bañarme.

Mientras Rion se bañaba Miho se despojó de toda su ropa sonrió como una boba ante su pequeño espejo y vio sus lindos y expresivos ojos brillar.

Aprovechó y fue a ver a su abuela, ya estaba dormida, tanta pena sentía con su vieja, años padeciendo de esa terrible enfermedad con todos los esfuerzos aun seguía empeorando. La diabetes no era nada fácil, tener que comprar dos costosas inyecciones diario para ellas era un sacrificio.

Respiro profundo y regresó a su habitación.

* * *

— Me alegra que por fin se pusieron de acuerdo.

— Así es, Kiki, Miho es algo complicada. — dijo mirando su rasguño.

Kiki no evitó soltar una carcajada.

— Es muy brava.

Seiya soltó un suspiro.

— No sé lo que me sucede con ella.

— Yo menos, creo que va a terminar enamorando.

— ¿Enamorado? Eso no es para mí.

— Ya lo veremos, no deja de seguirla como una sombra.

—Miho es tierna.

— Y le gusta. Está prendado con ella, no ha dejado de hablar de ella.

— Estás equivocado, no pierdo mis sentidos por ninguna mujer.

— Te veré caer.

— Me agrada, Miho. ¿Contento?

No, yo no. Verá que tengo razón.

Con aquella conversación llegaron a la enorme mansión de Seiya.

Él joven subió a su habitación, se despojó de toda su ropa, tomo una ducha caliente y se acostó. Una linda semana lo estaba esperando.

* * *

— Ahora si me dices todo.

— Seiya, me pidió que seamos amigos y acepté. Sino le conozco no puedo saber que quiere el Pegasus conmigo.

— Al menos estás usando el cerebro. Por fin me has hecho caso con algo.

— Así es. Veré que busca el niño.

— ¿Niño?

—Rion, Seiya es un consentido.

— Seiya y tú se gustan.

— Rion, el sábado inicia el taller que te dije, me inscribí igual vuelvo para el vivero.

— Miho, te esfuerzas mucho. No olvides que la vez pasada enfermaste la piel.

— Todo eso lo sé, pero tenemos que trabajar nadie nos da nada. Hay situación por resolver.

— Voy a volver a vender golosinas, tengo que ayudar.

— Te quiero, hermana.

— Igualmente. Descansa, sueña con el bombón de Seiya.

— Rion…

— ¿Si?

Rion y Miho se llevaban muy bien, pero Rion se la pasaba molestando por lo de Seiya.

* * *

— Te conoceré linda. — pensó. — Aunque hacerlo me cueste problemas con la sociedad.

Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido. Tenía que madrugar al día siguiente.

— Seiya, sino te trato no sé que puede pasar. — pensó.

* * *

Al día siguiente Miho despertó en su horario normal, una semana cargada de energía le esperaba. Preparó el desayuno, organizó lagunas cosas, se bañó y despertó a Rion que tenía que ir a la escuela, y dejar a su abuela al cuidado de una señora que para su suerte les considera con el precio.

Mientras Seiya dormía plácidamente esperado su despertador una brusca voz muy familiar le espanto.

—!Seiya¡ — gritó el señor muy enojado.

— ¿Papá?— susurro abriendo sus marrones ojos.

— Levántate tu vuelo a la isla de Andrómeda sale en una hora. —anunció.

— ¿He? — preguntó desconcertado.

— Maldita seas, Seiya. ¿En qué demonios tienes la mente? No tienes ideas de todo el dinero que he pagado para evitar un escándalo. —dijo lanzando las fotografías a la cama.

Seiya se levantó de un sólo salto, miro las fotografías y no evito explotar.

— ¿Quién fue?— camino de un lado a otro.

— No se trata de quién fue, se trata de que pague para que esto no sea publicado. Con una residente del Pikachu, por favor, la besas en un lugar público y la paseas entre la gente. — paso la mano por su frente. — Tienes una semana para regresar con la señorita Kido. De no ser así te quedas en Andrómeda.

— No me iré. — protestó.

— Sí te irás, tu madre no sabe de esto y si no quieres que ella lo sepa será mejor que me hagas caso, si quieres tu automóvil y tus tarjetas de crédito aléjate de esa busca fortunas. Te vas a ir a una escuela militar. No se habla más. En 45 minutos vienen por ti. — dijo eso y salió de la habitación

Maldita seas, no me iré. — grito furiosamente. — Miho…

Continuará...

* * *

Este capítulo tuve que dividirlo en dos. Me inspiré tanto en la semana santa que creo que lo hice muy largo.

Mañana subo el otro capítulo.

Espero que les guste y espero sus opiniones.

Gracias por todo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Desde aquí en adelante las vidas de Seiya y Miho van a cambiar por completo. **

**Entendiendo que el ambiente en cual inicié el fics le daba un toque inmaduro a los personajes decidí cambiar. **

**Esa fue una de las razones por la cual iba a borrar todo, luego de un tiempo no me gustò el ambiente en el cual se iba a desarrollar la historia. **

**Es la misma trama, sólo que ahora ellos tienen nuevas obligaciones**

* * *

Seiya estaba entre la espada y la pared, su padre llegó al amanecer con unas fotos de él y Miho besándose y hasta con datos de ella. Tenía una semana para volver con Kido, igual se marchaba quién sabe porqué tiempo. Estaba en serios problemas.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó Ajuna. Seiya dudo en responderle no quería ver a nadie en ese momento, Ajuna era alguien muy precioso para él temía no hablarle de la manera correcta.

— ¿Seiya, estás ahí?

— Sí, pase, por favor.

La mujer sólo le brindo un fuerte abrazo, no pronunció ninguna palabra.

— Será mejor que le haga caso. Susurró mirando su rostro.

— No me iré, no ahora. Justo ahora.

— Su padre regresó muy molesto. Acaba de anunciar que su madre no sabe nada.

— Ajuna, no quiero darle un disgusto a mi madre pero tampoco quiero irme.

— Su padre acaba de pagar una fuerte cantidad para que esas fotografías no sean difundidas.

— Lo que menos me importa es lo que diga la gente. Me encantaría saber quién es el autor de esto para partirle la cara.

— No busques más problema.

— Quede de ver a Miho hoy, la culpa del beso es mía no de ella.

— Seiya, en dos meses puedes volver, también vas a practicar un deporte y ése puede ser el de tu pasión. Si lo practica en otra parte le puede ir mejor.

— No quiero, no le voy a causar un disgusto a mi mamá, pero tampoco quiero irme, y lo menos que quiero hacer es regresar con quién sabemos, no voy a volver con ella.

Ajuna sólo asintió entendiendo las razones del chico.

— Mi niño, sé obediente, por favor, si quieres Kiki y yo buscamos a ésa chica y hablamos con ella.

— Temo por lo que ella pueda pensar, anoche juntos la pasamos muy bien y no fue necesario un derroche de alcohol.

— Seiya, más te vale que ya estés listo — gritó su padre desde la puerta.

— Ya va. — contestó Ajuna.

— Le prometo que voy a dar lo mejor de mí, volveré en dos meses y buscaré a Miho, le dice a Kiki que por favor hable con ella.

Dichas sus palabras se fue a bañar mientras Ajuna le organizó su maleta. Seiya estaba triste por tener que partir, pero aun estaba bajo sus padres no era libre de todo, no era mayor de edad.

A su edad el Estado le permitía portar licencia de conducir y otras cosas más pero no hacer si voluntad del todo.

* * *

Miho caminaba como todos los días a la misma hora a su labor, llevaba una linda sonrisa en su delicado rostro, observó unos minutos el parqueo del Instituto y vio que Seiya no había llegado.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado? — pensó.

Continuó caminando pero cierta mirada le llamó su atención. Era fría, amenazante y desafiante, una sonrisa de triunfos se pinto en sus labios.

— Espero que no te acostumbres a ser el lujo de una noche. — dijo Saori parada frente a la chica.

Un tornado de molestias atravesó la mente de Miho.

Respiro profundo y mirando ambos lados, tantas ganas de hacerle saber lo ridícula que es, tenía deseos pero allí no podía hacerlo.

— Y yo espero que me dejes en paz, si tu fin de semanas fue un desastre no es mi culpa. — subió sus hombros. — Permiso, señorita.

— A mi nadie me deja hablando sola, niña.

— Y a mi nadie me fastidia la mañana, Kido.

— Te crees demasiado, niñita, pero te recuerdo que soy lo que soy.

— Y me importa tanto lo que eres que ni sé lo que eres. — dijo eso y se marchó.

— Meterse con mi prometido tiene una precio y ése precio lo vas a pagar desde hoy. — amenazó.

Miho había escuchado exactamente todo pero no le interesó seguir allí al lado de una persona tan patética.

Efectivamente Saori había comprado algunas fotos. Miho llegó a la cafetería saludó a sus compañeras de trabajo iba a comenzar su labor pero la secretaria de Aika le hizo saber algo.

— Miho, la señora Aika la espera en la oficina.

La chica asintió extrañada y acudió al lugar. Entró algo confundida.

— Buen día, Señora. — saludó y cerró la puerta.

—Hola, Miho, te estoy esperando.

— Eso me dijeron.

— Miho, eres una de mis mejores empleadas, te apreció como no imaginas... pero algo muy complicado ha pasado, y ya sale de mis manos. Has violado una regla inviolable y peor para todos llegó hasta la oficina principal. Siento decirte esto pero estas despedida.

Miho respiro y volvió a respirar algunas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

— Pero, pero ¿Por qué?

— Miho, no se permiten las relaciones amorosas entre alumnos y empleados.

— ¿De qué me habla?

— Hice todo lo que pude, hasta hablé con el administrador Ejecutivo pero no pude, alguien envió unas fotos donde te besas con un chico de acá y otras dónde están juntos en la feria de anoche.

Miho se quedó muda, no movió un tejido de sus finos labios.

— ¿Quieres ver las fotografías?

La chica sólo negó con su cabeza, sentía tanta vergüenza con su jefa inmediata.

— No es necesario.

— Sé que necesitas trabajar, pero lamentablemente no puedo detener esto.

\- Lo sé, Tiempo.

— Miho, tu liquidación sale completa al menos eso pude lograr, tranquila, te ayudare a buscar un trabajo mi cuñada tiene una distribuidora de bisutería muy fina, hablaré con ella hoy mismo.

— Gracias.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede con ese chico?

— No tengo nada con él, pero su ex está empañada en hacerme el frente, pero ya no es necesario no pienso volver a querer saber de él.

— Mi niña, el amor y el dinero son amigos, no en todos los lugares somos bienvenidos.

— Voy a tomar en cuenta sus palabras. Gracias por todo, le agradezco cada uno de sus favores, cuente conmigo siempre.

Miho tenía ganas de llorar, pero no era necesario dar lástima a la gente, nadie era dueño de su dolor ni de sus problemas, un nudl se hizo en su garganta pero aguantó. Con un fuerte abrazo ambas mujeres se despidieron aquella mañana, Miho con la cabeza más alta posible salió, incluso por la puesta de emergencia no quería ser lástima para nadie.

Caminó a paso acelerado quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

— Me alegra tanto lo sucedido, pero lamento tanto tus problemas, niña. Eso te pasa por ser igualada. — habló Saori a sus espaldas.

Una vez más fastidiando a Miho.

La chica volteó para encontrar una sonrisa frente a su cara.

— Tenías que estar tú detrás de todo esto. — dijo mientras le brindó una mirada de desprecio.

— Tal vez ahora dejas a mi Seiya en paz, no eres más que una caza fortunas.

— Y tú una caprichosa que no sabe lo que quiere, que sus lujos y vanidades no le hacen feliz. Necesitas molestar a los demás.

Aquello fue vinagre en la herida, no pudo responder nada pero si trató de golpear a Miho.

— Nuca más te atrevas a levantar tus manos en mi contrario.

Saori no esperaba que Miho sujetaria su muñeca, y le iba a dar una fuerte bofetada.

— Eres una loca. — le gritó al tomar una de sus coletas.

Miho ya no tenía nada que perder y sin pensar le regalo dos bofetadas más y la tomó del pelo. Saori al ver tal acción le lanzó otra bofetada.

— Te dije que no me vas a golpear.

Una vez más esquivo la bofetada.

Ambas se tomaron del pelo y sin pensarlo se daban todo tipo de golpes, peor aun no había nadie allí el área de parqueo estaba solo ya eran más de las 8.

Se cayeron al piso y daban más vueltas que una ruleta.

Para su buena suerte, Marin, Shion, Hyoga, venían llegando exactamente de la casa de Seiya. Fueron a saber de su paradero al no verlo llegar y no contestar su celular.

— Saori — gritó Marin espantada.

Ambos chicos corrieron y cada uno sujetó a una.

Parecían dos brujas, acabaron con sus cabellos.

— Me sueltas — le ordenó Saori a Hyoga.

— Señorita, tranquila — dijo Shion tratando de calmar a Miho.

Aun separadas querían seguir a los golpes.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa entre ustedes? — preguntó Marin.

— Esta niñita comenzó. — acusó.

— ¿Saori, has visto tus condiciones? — reclamó Marin.

— Ella me golpeó.

— Miren por suerte nadie se ha dado cuenta. Saori, será mejor que regreses a tu casa y te cambies de uniforme.

Miho permanecía callada la rabia no la dejaba hablar.

— ¿Qué problema tienes con estas chica? — preguntó Hyoga

— Me quiere bajar a Seiya.

Hyoga soltó una carcajada.

— Què cómicas son las dos, Seiya acaba de irse quién sabe a dónde, y no va a regresar en mucho tiempo.

El único sonido que Miho escuchó fue el de su corazón romperse.

— Yo no le quiero bajar a nadie ella está prendada con molestar.

— Mira, creo que tú trabajas acá.

— Trabajaba.

Hyoga levantó una de sus cejas.

— Gracias a la señorita me he quedado sin trabajo.

Shion y Marin sólo la miraron.

— Seiya es un mujeriego no creó que valore algo como esto. Y a ti Saori tengo por entendido que Seiya te corto todos los servicios.

Hyoga disfrutaba ese tipo de cosas. Le encantaba molestar a la gente como Saori.

-Cállate, Hyoga.

— No me voy a callar, Saori. No me parece que justo.

Hasta el rubio que todo lo tomaba a la ligera reclamó.

— Nunca pensé que fueras capas de algo como esto. — dijo Marin.

Saori había quedado mal ante sus amigos, todos se encontraron es acto injusto.

— Por favor déjame, me iré a mi casa. — le ordenó a Shion.

— Señorita, espere — le ordenó Marin pero Miho no hizo caso.

Miho siguió sin mirar sentía su corazón partido en millones de pedazos, adelantó sus pasos, quería salir de allí, no deseaba estar en presencia de cierta gente.

Marin y los chicos acompañaron a Saori hasta su automóvil y regresaron a sus clases.

* * *

— Me acaba de pasar por ilusa. Sólo a mi se me ocurre creer en que alguien como él iba a tener una amistad con alguien como yo.

La joven caminó cabizbaja todo su trayecto. Un nudo en su garganta, y sus ojos llorosos.

* * *

Mientras Seiya iba en un avión con todo el coraje del universo.

— Espero que Kiki logré hablar contigo Miho. — Pensó — Por ahora lo mejor será hacerle caso a mi padre. Sí por un segundo sintiera tu delicada mirada. — recostó su cabeza en el asiento. — Lo que me pasa contigo no me pasa con más nadie, no sé porqué estoy tan necesitado de compresión.

Viajaba en un vuelo privado, tenía todos los lujos y comodidades, pero su corazón estaba vacío, sentía su pecho sólo, estaba lleno de angustias, en sus últimos años nada lo ayudaba a mejorar. Se daba cuenta que sus bienes eran placenteros. Sólo ella con una sola mirada lo había atrapado en sus ojos hermosos, su suave voz, y la dureza que mostraba.

Pero justo allí su padre por cuidar un honor lo alejaba de ella, lo trataban como un objeto al cuál nadie le hacía frente, sólo cuándo cometía errores le compraban un vuelo al fin del mundo, le cambiaban su automóvil, un apartamento de lujos en su nueva residencia y le cargaban una tarjeta de crédito a su voluntad.

Suspiro al recordar su última conversación, para no seguir decidió dormirse hasta llegar a su destino.

— Disculpe, joven. ¿Desea algo para tomar? — preguntó el azafatas.

Abrió sus ojos y respiró profundo.

— Sí, quiero el Whisky más fuerte que tengan.

La chica sólo parpadeo y tomó la nota. Una vez más iba ahogar sus penas en una botella.

* * *

Miho llegó a su casa, entró y recordó que su abuela estaba en casa de la vecina y Rion en la escuela. Jaló una de las 4 sillas que había en su vivienda y se sentó.

— ¿Qué haré ahora? — colocó sus manos en la frente. — Rion y abuela son todo lo que tengo, necesitamos sobrevivir. — colocó su dedo índices en sus tiernos labios. — Todo por un tonto capricho — una amargada sonrisa acompañó sus palabras. — Piensa, Miho lo necesitas. — realizó varios pasos y se volvió a sentar.

Era un secreto a voces, Miho estaba más que preocupada. Las necesidades de su hogar eran muchas.

— Iré al vivero ahora mismo aunque mi piel sufra.

Tomó un vaso de agua y salió con destino allí. Lo que menos deseaba era empeorar las cosas.

Caminó tan pronto pudo, llegó y pidió hablar con la encargada.

* * *

— Buen día.

— Adelante, Miho. — Lady le dedico una sonrisa. — Hace mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ti.

— Sí, tanto que no recuerdo.

— Me alegra verte.

— Gracias, igualmente.

— ¿Que te trae por acá?

— Vengo a saber si hay algunos puestos vacantes.

Tenía los nervios de puntas.

Lady pensó unos segundos su respuesta.

— De haberlo no, pero te ayudare. Fuiste una empleada ejemplar. Sólo que ahora no se trabaja con la elección de horarios y días es de lunes a viernes de seis a seis.

— Está bien, muchas gracias.

Miho respiro, un alivio pero ese horario estaba fuerte.

— El trabajo es algo pesado. — advirtió.

Y era cierto, sembrar las plantas, cargar tierra, cuidar de ellas, estar en el sol no era nada favorable para una chica. Ése empleo no era de su mejor agrado aunque a ella le gustaban las plantas, amaba cuidar las flores.

— Asumo el rol, no se trata de escoger, se trata de avanzar.

— Pues haremos el contrato ahora mismo.

Miho leyó todas las condiciones de su empleo, no se parecía en nada a su otro trabajo iba a ganar meno y tenía que trabajar más. En aquel momento quiso que la tierra hiciera una magia y ella fuera invisible para el universo.

Firmó pero se prometió que iba a buscar otro trabajo. Lady le dio el uniforme y le dijo que podía comenzar al día siguiente por si tenía que organizar algo, al menos cargaba con la suerte de tener buenas jefas.

* * *

— Aquí tiene. — dijo la azafata entregando la copa.

— Señorita, yo pedí una botella. — reclamó.

— Lo siento, sólo se sirven tragos y dos por personas. Con permiso.

Seiya apretó la mandíbula, observó la copa por unos segundos respiró y luego la tomó de un sólo trago.

Estaba furioso con su padre, pero pensó en su madre, tenía ganas de buscar él responsable de las fotos y romperle la cara, no se estaba dando cuenta de que Miho jugaba con sus pensamientos.

Ninguno de ellos creía en el amor a primera vista, aún con estar prendado desde el inicio no tenían ideas de que a pesar de sus diferencias sociales entre ellos existía un magnetismo que los atraía sin ellos querer.

En el poco tiempo que estuvo cerca de ella se sintió ridículo aunque no lo habló, estaba confundido y con una punzada en su pecho, jamás eso le ocurrió. Todos los defectos en un sólo joven con la excepción de ser buena persona.

A cualquier otra renunciaba sin problemas, pero siempre mantenía cierta relación, pero con su regreso comprendió que ambos seguían juntos por el hecho de las sociedades de ambas familias.

Ella estaba hecha bolas, nunca se había fijado en el físico de otros, a sus 18 años nunca había dado un beso, tampoco había sentido su sangre arden en llamas, su pecho saltar y su mente sólo mostraba la elegante sonrisa de él.

Trabajar para poder seguir adelante, deseaba superarse. La carga de una vida dura y llena de problemas, un carácter fuerte pero un tierno y lindo corazón.

* * *

Las cosas para Kido andaban muy mal. Ikki al enterarse de sus artimañas para estar cerca de Seiya y peor aun hacer a una humilde persona quedarse sin trabajo decidió dejar las cosas con ella. Arrogante sí, mala gente no.

* * *

Seiya aterrizó en su destino. Fue recibido por los directores, en aquel lugar se iba hacer un hombre diferente al menos ese era el propósito.

* * *

Miho esperó ha Rion frente a la escuela necesitaba explicarle las cosas antes de que llegar a la casa, no quería que su abuela se enteré los últimos sucesos.

— Miho…— Rion se extrañó

— Necesito que hablemos antes de llegar a la casa.

Iniciaron su camino Miho le contó todo lo ocurrido.

— Es una bruja, Miho, más que eso tenías que hacerle.

— Ya eso no importa, lo que quiero es que abuela no sepa que ya no voy a trabajar allí, recuerda que la vez pasada elevó el grito al cielo para que dejará el vivero.

— ¿Y Seiya?

— Te pido que no lo vuelvas a nombrar en mi presencia.

Rion en su vida jamás había visto a Miho tan molesta.

— Pero se supone que iban hacer amigos.

— Se marchó. — pronunció con voz quebrada y aceleró sus pasos.

La muchacha quedó muda, por primera ocasión Rion cerró la boca. No entendió nada por lo que conociendo a Miho no dijo nada.

— Miho, espérame, por favor.

La joven se detuvo, con la mirada en el piso.

— Miho, todo debe tener un explicación.

— Una explicación que yo no quiero saber.

— Como tú digas.

Hasta Rion entendió que eso era la mejor, no hablar de él con ella.

— Buscaré la manera de hablar con Kiki. — pensó.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a su vivienda.

— Rion, mañana quiero que busques mi liquidación, no quiero tener que volver a pisar ese lugar.

— ¿Y si no se puede?

— Le dices a la señora Aika que lo envíe al Banco y luego yo le busco.

— Lo haré. Iré por abuela.

Miho comenzó a preparar el almuerzo.

— Necesito hablar con la vecina tal vez me puede ayudar con la preparación del almuerzo.

Una vida muy esforzada. Llegar ella de trabajar y Rion de estudiar e inmediatamente tener que asumir responsabilidades del hogar.

Miho preparó arroz con vegetales. Mientras Rion ordenó la pequeña casa y entre las dos le dieron un baño a su abuela.

Luego almorzaron juntas.

Aquella tarde fue gris para Miho. Rion se fue a trabajar.

* * *

Seiya deshizo su equipaje y sonrió al ver la fotografía del beso imagino todo menos que Ajuna le iba a colocar una de esas fotos en su maleta.

— Parecemos dos amantes. — murmuró para él.

La colocó en un lugar visible y continúo organizando.

Aquella escuela militarizada era una especie de castigo para los consentidos que se comportaba mal.

Diario tenía que realizar varias rutinas de fuertes ejercicios, practicar un deporte, y continuar sus estudios en su grado normal y si su índice era deficiente tenía que realizar un curso técnico.

Decidió hacerle casos Ajuna, se iba a comportar muy bien para poder regresar a su casa en dos meses, claro por un fin de semanas.

La madrugada para Seiya fue algo incómodas no pudo dormir y cuando pudo a las pocas horas fue despertado su horario era de 5 de la mañana a 8 de la noche.

En cambio Miho pudo dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Miho se levantó a las 5:00 AM, entraba a trabajar más temprano. Ordenó todo lo que necesitaba y antes de su abuela despertar se fue, ahora era trabajo de Rion llevarle dónde cuidaban de ella, por su enfermedad caminaba poco. Su estado era casi crónico.

La chica de cabellos azulejos llevaba puesto un bonito uniforme, un entero de pantalón largo color azul cielo, con una linda camisa, guantes, botas y gorra de color rosado claro.

El chico de ojos marrones y tez morena tenía un día lleno de responsabilidad. Para clases llevaba una ropa formal, para hacer ejercicios se vestía adecuadamente.

Seiya tenía que escoger un deportes entre sus tres favoritos estaba: el tenis, el fútbol y las carreras. Él escogió las carreras.

Miho al salir de si trabajo pasaba por Pikachu a bañarse para correr hasta la escuela era un poco retirado. De allí regresaba a las 10 muerta de un cansancio.

Ha Seiya le iba de lo más bien en su deportes y rutinas de ejercicios, pero en las clases regular, odiaba hacer tareas.

Ambos se pensaban antes de dormirse, y en partes de sus días.

Kiki fue varias veces a la casa pero en los horarios que iba nunca estaba nadie, él no se atrevió a ir en las noches a ese sector, era peligroso. Sólo Seiya tenía el valor de seguirla a todas horas allí.

* * *

Ya habían pasado quince días desde que Seiya se marchó y Miho fue despedida.

Era un sábado por la mañana Miho para aprovechar su día libres iba a realizar algunas compras, aún conservaba su liquidación, no se atrevió a gastar de esos esperando reponer sus sentidos.

Miho y Rion salieron con destino al mercados, necesitaban artículos para su hogar, ropas para ellas y su abuela, alimentos, pagar algunos servicios, entre otras cosas.

Aquella mañana, Kiki andaba por los alrededores del Banco cuándo por fin logró visualizar y distinguir a cierta persona.

— Señorita...

— Hola, Kiki. — saludó Rion.

— Hola, un gusto volver a verles.

— ¿Cuándo volveré a ver los automóviles?

Mientras Miho se limitó a contestar el saludo, Rion ya llevaba una conversación.

\- La avisaré.

— Gracias.

— Necesito hablar con usted.

Miho parpadeo y tragó en secos. Le lanzó una mirada a Rion y esta entendió.

— Dígame.

— Seiya, le dejó un recado conmigo.

Todos sus vellos se levantaron, sintió su boca secarse y su corazoncito aceleró.

— No sé para qué lo hizo. — cruzó sus brazos.

— Él lamenta lo sucedido, y prometió que va a volver. — miró los ojos de la chica.

Miho miró ambos lados quería decirle algo pero no sabía que cosa.

— No me interesa. Permiso. — dijo al dar la espalda.

— Yo sólo cumplí con decirle, mientras Seiya se vuelve loco por querer saber, ella finge que no le importa, nadie entiende las cosas de los sentimientos. — pensó al verla partir.

Seiya podía realizar una llamada diarios, cada vez que hablaba con Kiki lo primero era preguntar por Miho.

Así continuaban las cosas.

* * *

Un mes después.

Miho por fin con la ayuda de Aika logró el trabajo de vender bisutería a domicilio, era una empresa muy prestigiosa. Los clientes pedían el catálogo y luego llamaban y le mandaban una vendedora.

Allí ganada más que en todos los trabajo que había tenido.

Seiya continuaba ganando todas sus competencias, sus padres le estaban apoyando en todo. En un mes y medio era popular, él estaba feliz por fin iban a pasar los dos meses que esperaba.

— Seiya, ¿Tu novia?— preguntó Mu compañero de la escuela.

Seiya sonrió de lado tomó la fotografía en sus manos.

— No, no es mi novia. — explicó.

— Me imagino que eran novios.

— No— soltó una carcajada.

Mu levantó sus hombros.

— No entendí, pero no importa si no quieres decir.

— Por esa fotografía estoy aquí. — hizo un gesto de fastidio. — Alguien nos las tomó y le sacaron dinero a mi padre para no difundirlo. Mi familia por cuidar su apellido es capaz de todo.

— ¿Por qué el temor?

— Su nombre es Miho, no sé como explicarle, ella no tiene dinero, y la sociedad molesta mucho con ese tema. — cruzó sus brazos. — Desde que pueda volver la buscaré.

— La diferencia de clases son causantes de muchos problemas. ¿La quieres?

— Tal ve no, hace poco la conocí, pero me gusta y mucho.

Mu y Seiya con frecuencia hablaban de sus vidas se iban haciendo buenos amigos.

— Se nota, te ha cambiado la cara.

— La conocí por casualidad y resultó que trabajaba en mi institución educativa.

* * *

Flash Back.

— Venía saliendo con mi chófer personal, estábamos comprobando un automóvil que me gustó mucho, justo enfrente de allí hay parque, yo vi una chica de espaldas buscando algo. — Sonrió — seguí mi camino y crucé la avenida, mi automóvil lo habían puesto cerca de dónde ella estaba parada. Tenía que hacer procedimientos legales antes de irme, ya Kiki había probado el carro. — Suspiró — Kiki me hizo unas preguntas pero exactamente en ese instante ella se dio la vuelta.

— Amor a primera vista. — bromeó Mu.

— No creo en eso, sólo recuerdo que ambos nos quedamos como dos anormales, nos miramos sin parpadeo casi por un minuto.

Mu no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

— Desde ése entonces yo comencé una persecución tras ella de tal manera que me atreví a terminar mi relación interminable. Mi padre se enteró, y me castigo con esto.

Fin del Flash Back.

* * *

— Por lo que cuentas puedo presumir que estás muy atraído por ella, y de ser asì debes luchar.

Seiya asintió uno más que le apoyaba. Definitivamente extrañaba su mirada, no le comentaba a nadie pero estaba loco por saber algo de ella.

Aquella noche Miho se despertó por agua caminó hasta la cocina y una ola de sentimientos la cubrió.

— Tu tierna sonrisa me regala una paz y una seguridad como nada en este mundo, Seiya, te echó de menos — tocó sus labios — tus besos son mejores que mi helado favorito. — miro la pulsera con mucho cariño.

Rion la molestaba mucho con lo de Seiya. Pero ella trataba de no hacer caso.

* * *

Por fin había llegado el día de Seiya regresar. Se despidió de sus nuevos amigos, ellos también iban a sus casas. Estaba feliz, emocionado, lleno de buenas expectativas.

Aquél sábado Miho tenía un pedido para en la tarde en la mansión de Pegasus, la madre de Seiya era una de las mejores clientes de la empresa. la muchacha jamás le habían enviado allí pero era su trabajo le advirtieron que le tratara muy bien.

Ayaka les ordenó a sus empleados que la dejarán entrar. La esperó en la sala de visitas de la tercera planta.

Ajuna y Kiki era los únicos que la conocían y no estaban, Kiki estaba recogiendo a Seiya en el aeropuerto, y Ajuna estaba realizando algunas compras para complacer a su niño.

* * *

— Buenas tardes, señora.

— Buenas, siéntate, por favor.

— Gracias.

— Realicé varios pedidos.

— Sí, le mandaron todo.

Miho tenía los nervios de puntas, estaba pisando una alfombra muy costosa, no deseaba un disgusto con aquella elegante mujer.

Seiya acababa de llegar a su casa, venía algo cansado, mandó a Kiki a investigar sobre un nuevo modelo de automóvil, ya iba a cambiar su convertible.

No sabía que su mamá estaba en la casa, para él ella estaba de viajes al menos el día anterior lo estaba, caminó hasta su habitación, abrió su ventana y comenzó a quitar su camisa, observó el cambio de su cuerpo tenía más músculo se quedó con la franela de algodón que llevaba puesta de bajo.

— Muchas gracias por sus servicios, enviaré mi pago por tarjeta. Pero por su buen trabajo esto es para ti.

Le entrego muy buena propina.

— Gracias, muy bonita su casa, precioso su jardín y usted parece un reina. —

La dama no evito sonreír.

— Que linda, sí quieres puedes tomar algunas rosas. — le indico que le siguiera.

— Que amable, sí claro yo trabajé en un vivero.

Miho y Ayaka salieron al jardín, ella le dio permiso para que tomara dos rosas.

— Bueno, linda para la próxima voy a pedir que seas tú. Me ha encantado tu manera de tratar a la gente. No acostumbro a dejar a nadie tocar mis rosas. Te cuidas, en cuanto termines te puedes ir, sí algunos de los empleados te llama a la atención le dices que yo te regale el permiso. — con un abrazo se marchó.

— Gracias. — sonrió.

Miho estaba sorprendida, ya entendía porque el carisma de su amado.

Seiya escuchó la voz de su madre y miró por su enorme ventana, para su sorpresa ahí estaba la dueña de sus pensamientos. Más linda que la última vez que se vieron.

Llevaba puesto un lindo jens de color azul, con una camiseta blanca con el nombre de la compañía, zapatos bajitos, negros y cerrados, un poco de maquillaje y sus dos coletas.

— ¿Miho? — se preguntó extrañado.

Al ver a su madre regresar a la casa, no evitó trepar y bajar hablar con ella, era experto escapando por las ventas. De la manera más ideal subía y bajaba sin problemas. Seiya se las traía con todo.

Ella seguía encantada con las rosas, estaba despalda tratando de escoger las mejores para hacer sembrarles.

— Las rosas no necesitan rosas. — susurró detrás de ella.

Miho sintió que el cielo se abrió. Dudo en mirar pero lo hizo.

— ¿Seiya? — dijo asombrada.

— Te extrañe, Miho. — declaró con una sonrisa.

Una vez más el ambiente era eléctrico, sus cuerpos llenos de calor.

Al escuchar eso su boca se puso pálida, sus labios temblaron, sus pupilas de dilataron, un calor corrió en su sangre, su corazón lo vio salir de su pecho. Seiya la volvía loca.

Èl no evito sonreír como un tonto, sintió calor en todo su cuerpo, deseos de besarla, de tomarla de la mano y salir de allí y llevarla al fin del mundo. Su mente se puso en blanco. Ya no lo iba a negarlo estaba más que prendado con ella.

Frente a frente después de dos largos meses.

— Si fuera valiente. — pensó ella. — te declarara que extrañe lo suficiente.

Sólo escuchaban sus respiraciones forzadas, ninguno decía nada. Sus bocas temblaban, el magnetismo de ambos se activo.

— Seiya— susurró con una voz muy dulce.

La observo y suspiro.

Él ya no iba a seguir dejando la barrera fluyendo. Estaba cansado de sentir y no hacer, de querer y dejar que las cosas se quedaran a medias, una vez más, no. Miró ambos lados y sin dudarlo un segundo más. La jaló de su brazo derecho y justo en el jardín detrás del árbol más grande unieron sus labios.

Ella no reclamó, ni se negó, ni puso resistencia. Un beso que al principio era tierno, se volvió apasionada, lleno de mordidas y danzas de lenguas, estaban jugando con sus labios. Ya no podían seguir negando las ganas de sentirse cerca. Una llama de pasión se desatò, se separaban un segundo para poder respirar y antes de alguno de los dos salir de allí el otro le mordía el labio, buscaban su boca como el león a su presa.

Ella acariciaba su torso por debajo de su franela, mientras él, acariciaba sus glúteos, piernas y caderas.

— Seiya, esto es una locura. — susurró mirándolo a los ojos.

— Una locura que quiero seguir. — contesto al lamer su boca.

Esa respuesta fue la llama del brasero. Ella enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él.

Se estaban comiendo vivos...

* * *

Continuará ...

* * *

Ay, Seiya, Ay Miho. ¿Y si alguien los encuentra?

* * *

Nos leemos un día de estos.

Gracias por todo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola. Después de un millón de años aquí está el capítulo ocho. **

* * *

Tras aquellas palabras, la llama de la pasión ardió con fervor. Justo en ese momento sus lenguas comenzaron otra sección devoradora. Se sentían en las nubes; ella experimentaba cosas nuevas. Cosas que empezaban a gustarle. Tenía sus piernas enredadas en la cintura de Seiya, y él poco a poco sentía más calor recorrer en su cuerpo. Miho comenzaba a jugar con sus emociones pero él no se estaba dando cuenta de ellos.

Nada podía describir aquel momento tan íntimo entre ellos dos. No les importaba que estaban en el jardín, el jardín de lo prohibido. Sí era prohibido aquello le podía costar mucho a los dos. Tampoco les importaba saber que ella estaba trabajando y él sencillamente acababa de llegar por dos días los cuales eran de manera condicional y ya estaba violando la primera regla. "Ver a esa caza fortunas" Esa fue la expresión de su padre. La idea de ver a su hijo con una chica corriente le causaba pánico. Unas de las familias más importantes de la ciudad no podía ir a mezclase con alguien tan común, al menos eso pensaba él.

Poco a poco él acariciaba sus caderas, sin darse cuenta introdujo su mano derecha por debajo de su blusa. Y justo ahí ella reaccionó. Aclaró sus ojos como platos, su mente volvió a funcionar. ¿Qué diablos haces Miho? Se reclamó con ira, odiaba tener que reconocer que junto a él perdía todos sus principios y buenos modales. La niña dulce, tierna, pacifica, tímida y llena de buenos pensamientos, moría cada vez que estaba cerca de aquél chico, que sin ella darse cuenta despertaba en ella una mujer salvaje y llena de pasión. Tenía que reconocer que estaba mal, muy mal, pero le gustaba y mucho, más que saber que todo era una locura, locura sin sentido.

—¡Seiya¡ —exclamó mientra regresó a la realidad.

Tras un corto suspiro él decidió hablar—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No está bien esto. ¿Me sueltas? —preguntó mientras un inmenso rubor la traicionó.

Él soltó una pequeña risa mientras pudo notar que una fuerte erección se hacía presente. Lo único que le faltaba para completar. La tenía sujeta de su pequeña cintura, el aroma de ella estaba tatuado en su cuello desnudo, la cara de Miho le estaba expresando que ella estaba tan a gusto como él. ¿Entonces qué era lo que impedía que disfrutaran juntos un buen momento? Nada lo impedía. El simple hecho de recordar que su padre odiaba cierta chica lo llenaba de ira. No iba a renunciar a estar cerca de ella. El tiempo que pasó en aquella academia había sido maldito. Todos los días con ella en sus pensamientos, se obligaba a tratar de olvidar aquél beso que de ser robado fue correspondido. ¿Desde cuándo él recordaba a una mujer? Desde que lo conoció a ella.

Tras respirar varias veces con frustración notó que la erección era más fuerte, tan fuerte que ya se notaba a simple vista. Esa chica lo volvía loco.

Tragó en secos. Estaban en su casa.

—Piensa Seiya —se ordenó. Pero su cerebro no estaba en funciones allí.

—Suéltame, por favor. .. —volvió a susurrar mientras le acariciaba su cuello.

—Ni tú quieres que yo te suelte, ni yo te quiero soltar —le dijo y luego mordió sus labios.

Otro beso más que complicaba las cosas. Los dos se encontraban excitados. Un árbol era su escondite, pero no siempre todo salía bien. Mientras ellos disfrutaban su mágico momento lleno de calor y placer, el papá de Seiya lo buscaba en la mansión.

* * *

—¿Me estás diciendo que regresó? —preguntó su mamá por tercera vez.

—¡Ya te lo dije! —contestó de mal genio.

—Pero no lo he visto llegar.

—Seiya sabe muy bien que lo dejé regresar con la condición de que busque una manera de estar con la señorita Kido.

La madre aclaró sus oscuros ojos como platos. Las cosas iban enserio.

—No puedes obligarlos a estar juntos.

—No puedo permitir que esté con una cazadora de dinero.

—¡Egoísta! —le dijo y bajó las escaleras de mármol que conducía hasta el primer piso.

Justo después de rezar quien sabe que cosas, el padre de Seiya se dirigió hasta la habitación del chico. Se encontraba realmente furioso. Ya las cosas de Seiya, no tenían nombre.

* * *

Mientras que en el jardín, se encontraba el buscado muy tranquilo mordiendo los labios de Miho. Tras un movimiento, ella pudo sentir la erección de Seiya. Todo su cuerpo sufrió un fuerte calor. Un gemido involuntario escapó de sus labios. Él tras escuchar esto reaccionó.

—Miho, vayámonos a otra parte —le susurró y luego le hizo ver como estaba respondiendo su cuerpo.

—Contigo hasta dónde sea.

Aquella respuesta fue la luz de sus oscuros corazones.

La tomó de su mano derecha, observó para todos los lados, se aseguró de no ser visto por nadie ni siquiera por algunos de los tantos empleados. Corrió con ella entre la otra parte del jardín. Aquel lugar era inmenso. Luego de atravesar algunas puertas y pasillos llegaron a unas de las viejas habitaciones. Quizás fue de algunos empleados, estaba llena de objetos que por su estado, estaban abandonados.

Seiya cerró la puerta, y ella lo miró fijamente a sus ojos, se miraron por unos minutos que parecían ser eternos.

Ella sentía su parte mas íntima húmeda. Sus pezones endurecer. Su garganta secarse. Sus labios temblaban y sus rodillas también. Su voz no podía salir con claridad.

Él por primera vez estaba nervioso frente a una mujer, tan excitado que no tenía ninguna palabra que decir. Sus respiraciones tan ahogadas, sus corazones acelerados, sus ojos demandaban fuegos, pero el deseo de ellos dos sobrepasaba lo que sea necesario. Caminó lentamente hasta ella, cada pasos era sentir estar en la Luna.

-Miho ...

—Seiya —susurró mientras que unas lágrimas rebeldes salían de sus lindos ojos.

Estaba con él, y aquellos era lo único que le importaba saber. Se sentía viva, podía olvidar el dolor de su corazón, ya no existía ese enorme vacíos en su interior. Estaba loca por él, sin tener en cuentas que era un desconocido para ella, que sus clases eran tan diferentes que jamás iba a prosperar algo entre los dos.

Eso era una tontería. Él la deseaba y ella a él. No se estaba tratando de cuentas de ahorros. Eran ellos dos. Y, ahí estaba a punto de hacer el amor con él a la luz del día, en su propia casa. Motivos suficientes para ser una demente. Pero nada le importaba más que tocar cada centímetro de su morena piel. Seiya era; hermoso, sensual, cada uno de sus besos sobre su clara piel la dejaban sin aliento.

Él sentía que todo su cuerpo emitía calor, tanto que ya no podía soportarlo. Continuó besando a la chica, pero cuando por fin llegó a su cuello; quedó hechizado con el aroma a flores frescas que traía ella. Un gemido ronco salió de su garganta, tal sonido a ella le gustó más de lo normal, aquello; se escuchó dulce, tentador, le dieron deseos de morderle el cuerpo completo.

¿Qué impedía que sucediera?

Por instintos le subió la franela de algodón que él traía puesta. Quedó sorprendida con ese cuerpo tan bonito. Nunca había imaginado algo parecido. El entrecerró sus ojos al sentir que ella estaba deslizando sus suaves manos sobre su torso, un susurro era su voz mientras pronunciaba el nombre de ella. Él la detuvo para mirarle fijamente a sus lindos ojos, ella le sonrió con ternura, mientras él sentía que muchas estrellas estaban descendiendo sobre su cuerpo. Mientras ella ya no sentía sus pies, ni sabía dónde estaba pisando. Seiya era la medicina de su corazón; junto a él su alma olvidaba todas las penas.

Ya no soportó un segundo más y otra vez enredó sus piernas sobre la cintura de él. Unos cuantos gemidos escaparon de sus labios y Seiya perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba. Aún con ella cargada, la vista nublada, sus rodillas temblando, su corazón acelerado y todo su cuerpo lleno de llamas, ubicó un sillón; estaba lleno de polvos y telas de arañas, era viejo, pero amplió y acogedor. Tal vez en algunos años atrás formaba parte de algunas de las salas de su mansión. Estaba un poco oscuro el lugar y muy descuidado pero para ellos dos era un lugar en la gloria. ¿Qué les importaba? Eran ellos dos.

—Miho...—mencionó buscando aprobación.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa de esas que roban alientos, su cara estaba sudada, el sonrojo y el temblor de su cuerpo era el motivo de él querer continuar. Ella no le respondió, no era necesario, no necesitaba hacerlo. Aquella sonrisa fue un sí.

La bajó un momento mientras tomó unos trapos que logró divisar entre tantas cosas viejas, como pudo limpió un poco aquél sillón no sin antes estornudar unas cuantas veces. Sinceramente estaba llegando lejos con ella. Se dijo mientras sacudió su nariz. La tomó nueva vez entre sus fuertes brazos, y la depositó con mucha delicadeza allí, ella lo miró fijamente y se mordió con pasión su labio inferior.

No tenían una exactitud del tiempo qué lentamente había transcurrido. Aquella descuidada y oscura habitación que ejercía la función de acumular cosas viejas y de ningún uso, para aquellos dos locos que se encontraban cegados de la inmensa pasión que los dominaba allí, todo aquello era un paraíso. Con todo el cuidado del Universo, él lentamente se colocó sobre ella. Un silencio reinó, mientras sus agitados corazones hicieron ruidos. Él dejó escapar un ronco y ahogando gemido. Y, aquello fue la llave de la cerradura. Ella;vibró entre sus brazos, y sintió como se nubló su vista. Se aferró más a él con sus ojos cerrados. Él sentía su respiración cargada y su sangre muy caliente. Cada reacción de ella lograba que las llamas del placer fueran más ardientes.

Ella comenzó a besar su cuello y le daba tímidas mordidas, mientras Seiya apretaba sus dientes y sentía que una estrella descendía en su estómago. Aturdido de emociones lograba mencionar el nombre de ella. Miho sentía una fiesta debajo de su ombligo. Lentamente su boca se estaba secando. ¿Porqué? No lo sabía, pero le gustaba.

Él poco a poco, sin forzar nada, comenzó a levantar su blusa. Bonito ombligo, pensó, mientras observó qué ella cerraba sus ojos. Fue hasta la parte descubierta y depósito varios besos dulces. Con un movimiento inteligente la dejó sin sostén, y poco a poco le quitó sus pantalones. Estaba sólo con sus interiores, debajo de Seiya. Ella tras una traviesa sonrisa le comenzó a bajar el cierre de sus pantalones.

—Seiya —mencionó al sentir que él tocaba sus pequeños senos.

Todo aquello era un deleite, eran pequeños, pero naturales. Y deliciosos. Los besaba con deseo y lujuria, preguntándose desde cuándo había deseado tanto a Miho. Lentamente bajó su pantaleta y no evitó sentir orgullo. Ella temblaba con sus caricias y eso lo calentaba más. Ella bajó su boxer para encontrarse con su erección,se tenso, se asustó, nunca había visto un hombre desnudo.

—Miho, te deseo tanto, quiero hacerte mía, hacerte el amor.

—Hazlo, soy tuya aunque las malditas clases lo odien, eres mío yo soy tuya y nada nos va a impedir estar juntos. Hazme el amor, sé mi primer y último hombre. Hazme el amor —sonó como una súplica.

¿Primero y último?

Entonces es virgen, se dijo con mucho orgullo. Mía susurró, sólo mía de Seiya De Pegasus y de nadie más.

Le besó su cuello mientras ella cerró sus ojos con temor, la sentía tan tímida que no pudo dejar de sentir miedo, nunca había estado con una mujer virgen. La idea le daba miedo, no quería hacerle un daño, quería hacerle el amor. Le dio un fuerte abrazo de apoyo y seguridad, le susurró un te quiero dulce y tierno, mientras se levantó y tomó del suelo su pantalón, de uno de los bolsillos sacó un preservativo. Lo destapó con los dientes y se lo colocó mientras ella lo observaba nerviosa. Regresó hasta ella y poco a poco le abrió sus piernas para más seguridad paseó su intrusa lengua por la parte más húmeda de la chica. Está soltó un fuerte gemido, tan fuerte que replicó en sus oídos.

La colocó en una cómoda posición, para que le molestara lo menos posible. Lentamente se introdujo en ella tan despacio que ni él podía sentirlo. Pequeños gemidos salían de ella, cuándo él entendió que estaba cerca la penetró con fuerzas, llevando entré aquel hecho toda la inocencia de Miho. Ya no era inocente. Se recordó. Ella clavó sus largas uñas en su espalda y gritó con dolor, con mucho dolor, tanto que empujó a Seiya para que se aportará de ella. Quería correr de ahí. Notó la sangre que corría entre sus intimidades, algunas lágrimas adornaron sus sonrojadas mejillas. Pensó que iba a morir allí mismo. Nunca pensó que podía ser tan doloroso ese momento, momento que nunca había planeado, jamás hizo planes para el amor, simplemente lo conoció y su vida cambió.

—Lo que sigue te llevará a las estrellas —aseguró, mientras acarició sus cabellos lentamente.

Estaba tan nervioso que el temblor de su voz no lo dejaba demostrarle seguridad. Tal vez ella esperaba algo mejor, pensó un momento, y él no lo estaba brindando lo esperado. Llevarla de niña a mujer era algo muy bonito. Pero lidiar con su miedo le daba más miedo a él. Necesitaba hacerle entender que estaba dispuesto a todo.

—Cierra los ojos y abraza mi cintura, todo estará bien. Te lo prometo. —dijo y la besó.

—Duele, duele mucho.

—Tranquila, cierra los ojos y abraza mi cuerpo. Déjate llevar, yo te llevaré .

Y tenía razón, mientras más tiempo perdían, más molestia sería para ella. Y él no deseaba hacerle daño. Sentía su miedo y su dolor también. Y lamentablemente él estaba demasiado asustado.

Por fin le hizo caso, lo abrazó con fuerzas, y cerros sus ojos, pero seguía temblando como un pez. Era el momento de llevarla a las estrellas, se dijo.

Cada vez sus embestidas eran más fuertes. Ya Miho estaba disfrutando, lo notaba en su rostro, su sonrisa agitada al compás de sus movimientos le dejaba todo muy claro. Lo apretaba con muchas fuerzas deseando tenerlo para siempre dentro de ella. Pudo ver el Universo desde aquél lugar. Cada caricia le estaba quemando la piel. Aprovechaba el va y ven para acariciar su espalda.

Nunca había hecho el amor y hacerlo con él era lo mejor. Dulce, tierno y delicado. No deseaba que se detenga nunca. Estaba caminando en una nube. Por fin se sentía feliz, muy feliz, Seiya la tenía loca y eso era lo único importante. Comenzó a gemir y a suplicar que nunca se detenga, y él le hizo caso tanto que no deseaba detenerse nunca. Quería permanecer allí dentro de ella, haciendo el amor.

Un vuelo directo a las estrellas, una fiesta bajo su ombligo. Así se sentía ella. Valió la pena el dolor y el miedo.

Ya todo estaba por terminar, pero ellos no querían terminar. Entre respiraciones entrecortadas dieron fin a su acto de amor. Él cambió de posición dejándola encima de él y se quedaron mirando sus rostros sudados por unos minutos que para ellos fueron eternos. No dijeron nada, simplemente se observaron con amor.

—Preciosa...

Ella se sonrojó, al notar que aún estaba desnuda, se llevó ambas manos a sus pequeños pechos. Él soltó una carcajada.

—¿De quién te cubres? —le preguntó sarcástico y miró para los lados.

—Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a esto.

—No es necesario que lo digas, lo sé y me da gusto saber que eres mía.

Ella lo besó con pasión.

Otro beso que se sumaba a la colección de besos apasionados que se daban ellos dos. Ya ella no se sentía tan tímida.

—Debo regresar. —recordó mientras se levantó por su ropa—. Olvidé que debo seguir trabajando, además mi abuela me debe estar esperando.

Él la observaba detenidamente, mientras escuchaba cada una de sus actividades, definitivamente era una chica con ganas de ser alguien. No le temía a las obligaciones. A ninguna. Él no sabía ser así. Era un irresponsable que nunca cumplía con nada.

—Entiendo, te veré esta noche, iré a tu casa —le dijo mientras se levantó y comenzó a ponerse su ropa.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó sorprendida.

—No sé que tiene de raro que quiera ir a tu casa.

¿Enserio él estaba dispuesto a ir a su casa? Existían un montón de reporteros que lo iban a seguir a todas partes con el fin de conseguir alguna exclusiva para sacarle algo de dinero a sus padres. Al parecer Seiya estaba tomando todo enserio.

—No sé si tengo que trabajar esta noche, no te había dicho que estoy trabajando en una empresa organizadora de eventos—le informó mientras se puso su blusa y abrochaba sus pantalones.

—No importa, si vas a trabajar me dejas el recado con Rion. También puedo ir por ti, ¿Hasta que hora trabajas?—preguntó mientras trataba de acomodar sus cabellos.

—Hasta la hora que el evento termine.

—¿Dónde será ese evento?

Ella estaba haciendo lo posible por no darle mucha información, sabía que era un demente y daba para ir hasta allí y sacarla por un brazo.

—Hasta ahora no sé, tengo que esperar el informe.

Sinceramente, no le creía ni media palabra, pero no iba a dejarla ir, menos ahora.

Mientras ellos estaban hablando de sus cosas, la búsqueda de Seiya continuaba, su padre estaba tan molesto que decidió irse por ahí a tomar aires nuevos, pero iban hablar seriamente cuando se dieran la cara. Era la última que hacía el chiquillo. Lo iba a escuchar.

—No dejes de avisarme si me necesitas para algo, Miho.

—Gracias.

Él estaba tratando por todos los medios posibles hacerle saber a ella que de verdad estaba muy atraído, que lo traía loco.

—Ahora tengo que buscar la forma de salir de aquí sin ser vista.

—Tranquila, ya verás, estoy acostumbrado a escapar de aquí —dijo y luego la besó.

Ella le respondió a ese beso con más ternura, pero tenía que dejar las cosas así.

—Te veré luego.

—Eso espero.

Ella sonrió.

—Ven por aquí. Te llevaré hasta tu casa.

—Está bien.

Otra vez la tomó de su mano y rápidamente corrieron por otro pasillo que al final del destino llegaron al lugar dónde Seiya guardaba sus carros. Ella estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta. Era un verdadero coleccionista. De todos los colores y de todas las mejores marcar con el último modelo.

—¿Cuál te gusta más? —le preguntó muy tranquilo.

Ella miró detenidamente todo el alrededor. Nunca había visto tantos lujos juntos. Un tornillo de esos costaba más que todo lo que tenía que al final no era nada. ¿En qué se estaba metiendo? Estaba muy claro que Seiya estaba aforrado en dinero, en cambio ella estaba interesada en él no en su fortuna. Sin embargo estaba segura que su familia y toda la sociedad iba a pensar todo lo contrario. Le gustaba Seiya y eso era todo.

—El de color azul oscuro es el más lindo.

—Pues ahí nos vamos. Ese es un súper deportivo . No lo he usado mucho, pero si te gusta lo voy a usar para llevarte a pasear. —dijo mientras le abrió la puerta para que ella suba.

—Gracias.

Ella no supo de dónde el sacó un control remoto, pero lo tenía. Salieron por una de las tantas puertas de aquella mansión tan grande, era incomparable. Durante todo el trayecto él iba hablando de tantas cosas que ella misma no supo que tanto dijo.

La dejó en a una esquina de su casa, tal y como ella se lo pidió de favor. No quería ser vista por ninguno de sus observadores vecinos, odiaba tener que dar explicaciones y una vez su abuela se enterara de que ella andaba subiendo y bajando de un carro de lujos, venía su fuerte regaño. Y no estaba disponible para esas cosas, sabía que su misma abuela se iba a oponer ante sus amoríos con alguien tan diferente a ellas.

Él regresó a su casa con una sonrisa incomparable una de esas que hacia mucho tiempo no tenía, estaba feliz, muy feliz, se había sentido muy bien con ella. Si era pobre, muy pobre. Pero le estaba brindando algo que nadie le había dado nunca en su vida.

Tras ser interrogado por su madre inventó una que otras excusas, muchos besos, muchos abrazos, muchas palabras de amor, entrega de algún bonito regalo y para su habitación a mirar el techo.

¿Qué iba hacer ahora?

* * *

Ella llegó a su pequeña casa y aún sentía ardor en su parte más intima. No sabía que iba hacer desde ahí en adelante, acababa de perder la cabeza y su virginidad también. Tomó un vaso de agua y se sentó de golpes en una de las cuatros sillas que adornaban su hogar. Necesitaba muchas cosas pero la urgencia era pensar en sus acciones.

—¡Miho!—exclamó Rion por tercera vez—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, Rion, sólo estoy algo cansada, eso es todo.

—¿Segura?—preguntó mientras se sentó junto a ella.

—Sí.

—No te creo nada, Miho, si no me quieres decir lo entiendo, pero sé que algo te sucede.

Miho trago sin salivas.

—No te preocupes.

—Por cierto te dejaron un recado;hoy te toca trabajar en el club de los dorados.

La chica suspiró con pesadez.

—Detesto ir a ese lugar, es donde se junta la gente más arrogante de toda la ciudad.

—No le hagas caso a ningunos, solo tienes que cumplir con tu trabajo.

—Lo sé. ¿Y abuela cómo a seguido?

Rion se mojó los labios ligeramente con su lengua. La salud de su abuela cada día era menor. Ya no se adaptaba a ningún tratamiento. Siempre había un problemas.

—Más o menos. Ya sabes como son las cosas.

Y esa era la triste realidad.

Miho suspiró mientras dobló sus codos sobre la mesa y luego colocó sus manos en la frente. A seguir pensando en todo los sucesos.

* * *

Tras Seiya recibir el peor regaño de su padre, recibió la orden de tener que ir a una reunión de muchos prestigios. Los mil demonios, esa noche se iba a escapar con Miho. Ahora tenía que ir a ese dichoso club de gente hipócrita y lo peor era que no podía faltar.

La noche acababa de caer y ya la familia De Pegasus estaba en aquel lugar, el joven estaba sentado junto a sus padres con el traje más elegante que podía tener. Era una reunión para fines de negocios y según su papá él era necesario. ¿Para qué? Quién sabe. Se notaba que estaba aburrido, primero de tener que saludar, segundo de tener que escuchar tantas cosas estúpidas, tercero no sabía que muchos de sus amigos iban a estar ahí. Odiaba tener que compartir con algunas personas de aquella ridícula sociedad. Pero lo inquietaba saber que los Kidos y su familia iban a firmar un contrato, eso significaba una cosa; "Saori" Y tan solo la idea lo molestaba. Con eso su padre buscaba conseguir más dinero y la mejor manera de estar bien con esa gente era tratando de unirlos.

Y no iba a seguir esa orden aunque le costara la vida y quién sabe que más. no iba a estar con ella y no iba a estar. Y fin. Aflojó un poco su elegante corbata, sinceramente ya le estaba dando calor. Tal vez un trago le alegraba el ambiente, estaba loco porque firmaran ese dichoso contrato y él ir por Miho. ¿Dónde estaba? No sabía. Pero sí sabía que la iba a encontrar e iba a dormir entre sus brazos, le haría el amor otra vez, por que junto a ella se sentía vivo.

* * *

Miho estaba sentada en la cocina de aquél club, junto algunas de sus compañera pelaban unas frutas, mientras fue llamada por la supervisora para que fuera al salón de invitados porque allí había mucho más demanda. De pocas ganas tomó su mandil de color blanco y se lo colocó. Paciencia Dios mío. Fue su único pensamiento. Caminó a pasos normales, sin ninguna prisas.

Se observó unos segundos antes de entrar a su destino. Aquél uniformes era muy lindo. Sonrió un poco ante su propio sarcasmo. Suspiro, mientras cerró sus ojos y el bonito rostro de Seiya se dibujó en sus pensamientos. ¿Dónde estarás? Se preguntó. ¡Tienes que trabajar! Se recordó con ironía, él tiene su vida resuelta, tú no Miho.

Llegó a su destino y se acercó a la jefa inmediata.

—Me mandaron para acá.

—Lo mejor que pudieron hacer, tenemos mucho trabajo, por lo pronto ve tomando los pedidos de las bebidas por mesas.

—Entendido.

* * *

Aún no estaba notando que cierta familia estaba ahí. Notó que de una mesa donde sólo habían cuatro hombres, solicitaron una servidora. Estaba apunto de tomar su nota, pero sintió como uno de ellos apretó uno de sus glúteos. Se movió ligeramente sin decir nada, más lo mató con la mirada.

Odiaba este tipo de cosas, se iba a quejar con la encargada en ese mismo momento. No iba a permitir ese tipo de cosas. Tras la queja y decir un sinnúmero de cosas más, cuando regresaba con el pedido de aquellos tipos, notó cierta mirada que la puso nerviosa en ese mismo instante. Ahí estaba su Seiya, por poco se le cae lo que llevaba en sus manos.

Trataba de ignorarlo pero él la seguía con su miraba. Ella llegó hasta aquellos tipos, colocó la fina bebida sobre la mesa, y trató de estar lo más lejos posibles de aquél imbécil pero él no lejos de ella. Y otra vez hizo lo mismo. Pero esta vez recibió una sorpresa.

Seiya se movió en fracción de segundos y sin importarte las consecuencias de aquello, golpeó en la cara de un fuerte puñetazo aquél tipo que estaba tratando de acosar a Miho. El agredido cayó mirando alterado y sorprendido a un molesto Seiya. Entendiendo en su mirada que tenía ganas de matarlo. La mesa se había ido de lados y los tres hombres que estaban junto a ese tipo se pararon rápidamente igual de sorprendidos. Miho se levó ambas manos a la boca mientras Seiya estaba tratando de acomodar su traje para darle una buena paliza a ese imbécil que estaba tocando lo que era suyo. Todos los presentes miraban la escena con la boca entreabierta y una que otra cosa se estaba murmurando en el lugar.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Me atrevo a decir que nadie recuerda este fics. ¡Lo abandoné, lo sé! Pero aquí estoy dando la cara. Las cosas cada vez son más serias. Se los dije;este fics iba a cambiar mucho. **

**Me puse muy nerviosa a la hora de escribir ese lemon. Enserio, no sé cual será la reacción de los lectores. Igual acepto hasta tomates por parte de ustedes. **

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a tres personas muy especiales, que a pesar de mi eterna ausencia con la historia han estado pendiente de ella. **

**.Carmen Lorenzo. México.**

**.Adri Arrieta. Paraguay.**

**.Brenda Consamollo. Perú. **

** Brenda Consamollo llegó hasta mi Facebook hoy en la mañana para preguntar qué había sucedido con este fics, por suerte ya tenía más de la mitad escrita. Son cosas que las agradezco de manera infinita. Enserio. Un fics sin lectores no es un fics. **

**Sin más que decir les mando un beso a todos los súper lectores de esta linda pareja.**

**"Pau milk"**


End file.
